Through the looking glass
by largofan
Summary: A fan girl from our world our is thrilled when she gets an email stating that she'd won a contest to get to meet the cast of Supernatural and gets more then she bargained for
1. Prolog

Largofan: Hello all! I have to say, it feels really weird posting this story. This will be the first time I post an actual, full length story. I don't really count my shorts or my FemTsuna fic, but if you have read those, fear not about this story being discontinued. I finished typing this story up months ago, it just took forever to edit it a million times and get up the nerve to post it after some especially harsh criticism.

L: And, as always, don't own, don't sue, no money

The young, redheaded woman shuffles into the room, the sound of chirps and squawks following her in before the door closing behind her with a soft click lets silence reign. She hugs the steaming cup of tea in her hands to warm them while she hurries to her desk, her feet not visible in the lime green, pajama pants that were dragging on the floor. She sighs contently as she sits down, feet leaving the floor as she shifts about and taps the power button on her laptop. She hunches over the cup, breathing in the steam as she waits for the machine. Once the red X disappears from the bars signaling that she's connected she double clicks the internet icon then the link to her email from her home page.

"Ad, fav, ad, ad, spam," she grumbles before her eyes flick over the header on the last one and her hand freezes from moving it into the spam folder, the other hand putting the tea down.

**CONGRATULATIONS!**- We're pleased to inform you that you have won…

She reads it a third time, blinking as the corners of her mouth start to tug up, clicking on it. Eyes flit over the text on screen as the tug blooms into a full blown grin. She hums as she wiggles in her chair in what might be a dance before reading over the email again.

"I can't believe I won!" she says in a sing song voice, giddiness almost making her lightheaded as she can't believe her luck. She clicks the link at the bottom, thrilled that she was going to get to meet the cast of one of her favorite shows.

She deflates as the screen goes black. She checks the power light, taps the display button, does every computer trick she knows before reluctantly hitting the power after letting out a huge sigh.

"Oh come on," she says in exasperation when it also does nothing. Her forehead furrows, she didn't have the money for a new laptop now and taking it into a shop could be just as costly. She's about to go for the battery as a Hail Mary when there is a flash of light and the ginger disappears from her chair.

Blue eyes squeeze shut as she curls into a ball, her stomach rolling as it feels like she's falling before she comes to a stop. She stays still for a minute as the nausea passes though panic was making it hard to breath. She was very uncomfortable, what ever she was sitting on was hard and uneven, something was digging into her back, and there was something hard on her right as warmth sinks through her clothing and she finally dares to crack one eye open.

Both eyes fly open as she leans forward, nose almost pressing against the airplane window to look at the pillar of light shooting out of the ground. She leans back and slowly looks at the warm thing on her right with wide eyes. There sat a confused and annoyed looking Jensen Ackles, one of the actors she was supposed to be meeting for having won the contest, except it wasn't. The eyes were a different shade of green and the freckles were more prominent; not covered with make up.

"Holy shit."

Largofan: All mistakes are mine, I haven't had anyone beta this since I edited it and rewrote it a thousand times. Constructive criticism is very welcome, but if you're just going to tell me you hate it, then you know where the back button is.


	2. Chapter 1

Largofan: Thank you so much to everyone who fav, followed, or reviewed! It eased my nerves about this story a lot. I've decided that Sunday mornings will be my posting time. So there will be one a week. Hope you enjoy

Lucifer: Don't own, don't sue, no money

"Holy shit," the ginger says, her blue eyes widening as they look into green; her face reddening and heart racing as she realizes just how close they are and what she must be sitting on. She flinches away only to nearly fall into the tiny gap between his knees and the next seat.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to return to your seat," the stewardess says disapprovingly. Between the two men, where there hadn't been a seat before, was a seat that the redhead awkwardly crawls into. She curls in on herself and all but disappears into the triple XL tent that was her favorite hoodie as her mind whirls due to all the implications that came with being where she thinks she is. Emotions from elation at being in one of her favorite TV shows to panic at being in a world where monsters really exist warring for supremacy inside her.

"Were you down there to?" Dean asks, since she'd tumbled out of thin air into his lap and he was sure there hadn't been a seat there before.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening," a slightly hysterical voice says, muffled through orange fabric. Dean rolls his eyes at the typical reaction of a civilian while Sam frowns at him for not being more sympathetic before focusing on the young woman between them again.

"Hey, hey, calm down, it'll be alright. When we land, we'll make sure you get home alright," Sam says, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, it isn't… I can't go home, cause you're not Jared Padalecki… and that isn't Jensen Ackles… and neither of you are actors. You're Sam Winchester and that's your older brother Dean… and I'm not in the right dimension," she says haltingly, voice cracking in her panic. The brothers glance at each other in alarm.

"How do you know our names?" Dean hisses out, his temper thoroughly frayed by all the bullshit he'd been through in the last few hours and it seemed to just keep piling up.

"I don't belong here!" the redhead snaps, mood shifting rapidly as her head fully comes out of her hoodie. She makes a broad gesture around at the airplane, nearly hitting them both in the chest before pointing at the light. "Shit like that can't happen in my dimension. There is no supernatural. There is no magic. It is all make believe, like the T.V. show, _Supernatural_, which stars Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki who play the roles of Dean and Sam Winchester," with that, she disappears again into the hoodie, deflating as she uses up her disbelief at the situation and her fingers find their way into her hair, pulling slightly. Sam can feel her trembling slightly under what he had hoped was a comforting gesture. The Winchesters' eyes meet, Dean's eyes glancing down at the day glow blob between them before he twirls a finger by his head and Sam glares at his brother for not understanding the implications of if what she was saying was true.

"You gonna at least tell us your name? You already know ours," Dean asks with a tired sigh. The hood lifts again and Dean curses at the lights in the plane. He couldn't read the girl's eyes at all with her glasses reflecting it.

"Largo, my name is Largo Fox," she says dully, the emotion gone from her voice.

"Largo Fox? That's an… unusual name," Sam says and he can all but feel the girl's gaze land on him.

"So is Jensen Ackles," she replies and he nods in agreement after a minute.

"Alright, so… you're a fan of this TV show? Supernatural?" Dean asks, hoping it was nothing like the books.

"I won a contest to meet the cast. I didn't think I'd be getting thrown into the thick of the story line," she says and the Winchesters look at each other again, eyes slightly wide.

"A big fan then. How far has the story line gotten?" Sam asks eyebrows raised hopefully as an unhappy look crosses Dean's face.

"I'm a bad ass, right? Not some wimp who cries over everything like in a trashy soap opera," he asks with a scowl.

"Seriously, Dean? We've got more important things to worry about…" Sam starts, giving his older brother a disappointed look, but the comment seems to ignite the ginger's temper again.

"It isn't a trashy soap opera! Its two brothers who travel around in a bad ass car, fighting the supernatural and saving people! It's like Buffy and the X-files had a baby in the back seat of an Impala," she says heatedly, a frown creasing her face. The brothers look at her, and then each other.

"But… I'm a badass right? They didn't get me confused with the giant nerd on your left?" Dean prompts, slightly happier with her description of how their lives are portrayed then what he'd read in Chuck's books.

"You're both bad asses," she says, one eyebrow going up in disbelief that, that was what the man on her right wanted to know.

"You a Dean girl? Or do you like giant nerds?" Dean asks, the thought crossing his adrenaline fueled and sleep deprived mind as he remembers the fan fiction they had come across.

"Well, I was a Dean girl," she says and wonders at why of all the things they could be talking about, this was the subject they were on.

"Was? Why aren't you still a Dean girl?" Dean asks, a bit hurt even if the girl wasn't his type. What woman could resist him?

"Season four and the arrival of the heavenly angel, Castiel," she says with a happy sigh, her rattled mind seeming to latch on happily to the familiar topic of her favorite fandom, even through her disbelief.

"Come on. How'd the Holy tax accountant win out over me?" he asks, pouting.

"He's more… rugged looking. I mean, you have Disney princess eyes and pouty lips that most women would kill for," she says and Sam laughs at that and the affronted look on his brother's face, getting pulled into the pair's side track.

"I am so more rugged looking then Cas!" Dean says.

"You look like a male Rapunzel from Tangled," she says and if she had her laptop she'd show him the pictures of the two side by side. Sam makes a note to look it up when he can as he tries to contain his laughter. Dean's pout gets more pronounced as his arms cross over his chest.

"Is it just his face you like?" Dean asks surly, trying to make himself feel better since Sam is nearly doubled over with laughter.

"No," Largo blushes, hiding a bit more in her hoodie, as she remembers this isn't her best friend that she's talking to about her 'fictional' crush, but someone that actually knew him. "I like how serious he is and it's adorable how easily confused he can get about simple things…" she says before her eyes suddenly widen as her addled brain lights across a new train of thought.

"Hey. Hey! I know the future! I mean, what's supposed to happen! I can help you guys!" she says, her hands fluttering out to empathize her point as her head turns to look from one to the other. "There's so much pain that you guys don't have to go through!" The brothers look at her and then each other over her head. Sam is glad the two are finally on board with what he had been originally gunning for, the laughter leaving him fully.

"Won't an archangel come smite you or something?" Sam asks concerned.

"Dude, I'm already changing things just by being here. I figure the only thing strong enough to bring me here is God. Raphael can go suck donkey dick for all I care. He's a massive prick and he destroyed Cas," she says heatedly as Dean's eyes widen.

"What!?"

"Sir! You are going to have to keep it down!" the stewardess scolds and Dean scowls at her as Largo flinches, hating to be scolded.

"Don't worry. God brought him back as well," Largo says, trying to placate the man and Dean relaxes slightly before the three fall into a rather awkward silence, all thankful that the seat belt sign comes on and the captain announces that they'll be landing.

The trip through the airport is awkward, especially since they refuse to let Largo out of their sight.

"Look, you seem nice enough, but you still appeared out of the fucking middle of nowhere," Dean says as he leads her about by a hand on her elbow and Largo nods, feeling a bit like a VIP since the two men were fit and towered over her, even if she doesn't like the fact that she's only in a pair of socks. Dean leads her into the back seat of a rental after Sam's gotten into the car to make sure she doesn't slip out the other side.

"So, what should we do now?" Dean asks after sliding in, looking at the ginger in the back seat through the rear view mirror. Watching her look about, as though searching the space around her for what they need to do.

"Go check on Chuck," she says after a minute and he nods, since that's what he wanted to do anyway.

Largofan: And done, I know they all seem a bit loopy, but that's normally how people get when they're sleep deprived and either awake cause they're pumped up on adrenalin or caffeine. Also, I caught some flack for having Dean say fuck, but I honestly think he would say it, they just can't get it past the sensors on the CW


	3. Chapter 2

Largofan: It feels kind of weird to be posting regularly again after so long, I don't really have to much to say except hope you enjoy.

L: As always, don't own, don't sue, no money

The brother's wince at the destruction of Chuck's house as they head in. Dean feeling guilty for bringing this on the shorter man.

"Chuck!?" Dean shouts worriedly as he and his brother move in, giving the rooms a once over to make sure there were no obvious threats as they have Largo weight at the entrance, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Down here," the couch says as the two finish their sweep. Largo moves into the living room in front of the Winchesters as a hand appears and the rather ragged prophet pulls himself up the back of it. "My head… is killing me," he groans and Sam moves to help him so he's on the couch, not saying anything about the empty whiskey bottle that had been behind the couch with him. Largo looks him over curiously, a part of her mind cataloging the differences between him and the actor who had played him in her world.

"What happened?" Dean demands.

"Rapheal made Cas explode, like a water balloon filled with chunky tomato soup and I was hit with visions," the prophet explains, shivering at the memory of what had happened to the weaker angel for trying to stop the archangel. "It was weird, the first set of visions were just like the others. Just the two of you being put on an airplane, trying to figure out what happened. In the second God sent an angel to help you. She knew everything and told you what had happened and the three of you got into the most ridiculous conversation about the fandom. I should have known the second one was only a drunken delusion," the prophet croaks, one arm over his eyes as he lies sprawled out on the couch, a smile briefly working it's way onto his face.

"I'm not an angel," Largo says, blushing slightly at being called an angel and wondering why the prophet would call her one. Chuck's arm flies off his face, his eyes wide as they land on Largo and he falls off the couch. Largo blushes darker at the slightly adoring look the prophet gives her as he scrambles up and hugs her, knowing that she'd be helping his 'characters', trying to make their troubled lives easier, which they deserved so much after everything they had gone through.

"Er, nice to meet you too?" she asks nervously, she had thought she wouldn't have to worry about being hugged until she met Garth. She pats him on the back awkwardly as she looks between the Winchesters for help, but they're both as surprised as she is.

"I'm sorry, but I saw you in a vision. You honestly just want to help out. After everything they've gone through. Every time I had wanted to change the plot even before I found out that it was real and couldn't because I couldn't keep the plot going," he says and she smiles. She could understand, she'd written stories before. She could relate to wanting to make life better for your characters but not be able to since then the story wouldn't work if you did. She hugs him back, glad that she was being validated by whatever force gave Chuck his visions.

The moment is short lived as the flapping of wings alerts them to the angels arriving. The pajama clad pair let each other go, shying out of the middle of the room. Largo looks around as the angels ignore them, before finding a shard of glass. She carefully takes it with one hand covered in her hoodie and holds back a whimper, hiding behind Chuck so if the angels do look at her they won't see as she carves the angel banishing sigil into the palm of her other hand. She wonders how Sam and Dean seem to be able to cut open an artery with no apparent difficulty as her eyes water.

Zachariah tells Dean to come with them willingly, not understanding why the mud monkey is being so obstinate. Why he didn't understand what a great honor he had been born to receive.

"You listen to me you two-faced douche. After what your boss did? I want jack squat to do with you!" Dean growls, glaring at the angel in the vessel of the older man.

"I'll give you a minute to collect your senses. You will help us, boy," the angel says condescendingly before turning to the ginger half hidden behind the prophet. "As for you, I don't know where the hell you came from, but we don't need rogue pieces on the board," he says with only mild annoyance, walking right up to her as Chuck cringes away, feeling like a coward.

Zachariah reaches out to send her off to some far distant land as her bloodied hand shoots out to push him away with a squeak.

"No!" he shouts, eyes wide before he and his lackey's disappear in a flash of light. Largo, having closed her eyes, cracks one open and her shoulders slump in relief that it had worked as her hand falls to her side.

"Holy shit! How'd you do that?" Dean asks and the girl giggles nervously, high on adrenaline and endorphins.

"I told you, I know the future. I knew they were coming. After Cas has almost fallen completely he carves the symbol into his chest. I was just hoping I could carve it in correctly," she says, holding her bleeding hand up for them to see and Dean grins at the young woman's pale face.

"It's something, and a hell of a lot easier then cutting open an artery and drawing it on the wall," he tells her and she does this weird, shiver and gag thing.

"I know, it's disgusting," Chuck says looking a bit green at what the girl had had to do to herself and the normal way. Glad someone agreed with him.

"It's not like we got a manual on angel banishing sigils," Sam says before looking at Largo's palm since it was still bleeding. The wound was superficial and thankfully Chuck has a first aide kit the tallest can use to bandage up the wound before they head out to a motel and leave the prophet to get his house sorted out.

Largofan: I originally had a page break here to signal the end of the chapter, but I've changed my mind and decided to add the next 'chapter' onto it. I might do this a lot, might not. When I was writing this I was reading through the transcripts, so I tend to break it up by scenes and episodes.

Lucifer: Just post the rest already

Largo hums softly along with the song on the classic rock station Dean finds for them to listen to as they drive to the nearest city. The rental car's seats are uncomfortable and she had long since given up trying to make herself more comfortable on them as her addled brain hits on another important plot point that had always bothered her.

"Hey, you two should talk. I mean, the angels changed the voice message you left Sam into something nasty," Largo says, looking between the two.

"What!?" both Winchesters ask, Sam twisting around in his seat to look at her and Dean glances at her in the rearview mirror, both confused.

"Yeah, Dean didn't want to kill you, Sam. It was actually rather heart felt and chick flicky, but the angels wanted you to kill Lilith, so they changed it. You two should talk it out. Now give me your Ipod and head phones so I can give you boys some privacy," she demands, wanting to be able to just ignore everything at the minute so it can all settle in. Her non-bandaged hand appears over the back of the front seat, fingers fisting and un-fisting in a gimme motion. Sam barely spares her a glance, relieved his brother didn't want to kill him, that it was some horrible lie.

Largo wrinkles her nose slightly, wiping the ear buds off on the seat before putting them in, she hated in ear headphones, but hits play. She resist the urge to snort as Lady Gaga's Paparazzi comes on, but smiles that some things in this dimension were the same.

She looks out the window as they drive, wondering what Rue, her best friend and house mate, is doing. She had been going to her room to chill out until bedtime, she had just worked another ten hour day, and it had all been good, she was up for a raise and her boss had reviewed her and had nothing but good things to say. Winning the contest had just been putting the icing on the cake, especially since she had vacation time saved up that her boss had ordered her to take soon.

She frowns sadly as she wonders if Rue has woken up to find her missing yet? Would she have come in before bedtime to see what she was up to, to find her just gone? There were so many questions to go over, but she pushes them out of her mind as they make her sick.

Rue would be worried about her, she knew that, but she'd also take care of Largo's pets. Largo's shoulders drop when she realizes she may never see any of them again, but once again pushes it out of her mind as she feels the depression swelling in her chest, making it hard to breath and her stomach churn unpleasantly. Negative thinking would do her no good. _Que sera sera,_ she thinks, _whatever will be, will be._ The adrenaline and excitement fully wear off and she passes out from exhaustion after being up for over twenty-four hours.

Sam and Dean have their talk and Sam is just relieved to hear, out of Dean's own mouth, that while he is still pissed as all hell and hurt that his baby brother had picked Ruby, a demon, over him, he had never wanted to kill him.

"God, angels are dicks," Dean says before a soft snore from the back reminds them that they're not alone. The two men frown, Sam turning around and Dean looking through the rear view mirror to see that the girl in the back seat was dead to the world, head lulled to one side.

"What do you think about her? We haven't tested her or anything," Sam says now that the young woman finally couldn't over hear them. He could hear the music coming from his Ipod and wonders how she can sleep with it cranked up that loud.

"I don't know. I feel better that Chuck trusts her, hell, he hugged her. We know she isn't an angel, that mark she carved on her hand isn't the same as the one Cas drew on the wall. If she was an angel, she would have been banished. Plus she bleeds like it's going out of style. Monsters don't bleed that much from shallow cuts made by glass," Dean says.

"So you think we should trust her?" Sam asks, hesitant after the whole Ruby thing.

"If she's telling the truth, then she has no where to go. We keep her close and keep an eye on her. We can use all the help we can get, Sammy, it's the apocalypse."

"I hope she's telling the truth," Sam mumbles, mainly to himself as he turns to face forward again.

Largofan: And I'm done. The thing with the voice mail has always bothered me, they never show Sam and Dean having a talk about it, and as I stated above, I did go through the transcripts. For all I know, Sam believes that Dean thought he was a bloodsucking, inhumane freak that he needs to kill for years.


	4. Chapter 3

Largofan: Once again I'd like to thank everyone who faved, followed, or reviewed!

Lucifer: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

When the trio finally arrive at a motel the Winchesters like, it takes a Herculean effort to wake Largo up enough to move.

"Come on, Largo. You just need to get to the room and then you can go back to sleep," Sam cajoles and he wonders if the girl is even awake, or if she's just sleeping standing up, since she won't go forward unless they pull on her hand.

"Do you want us to send up a cot for your sister?" the lady at the desk asks and Dean fakes a smile, wondering why they thought Largo was his sister when they always assumed he and Sam were lovers.

"That'd be great," he says, patting Largo on the shoulder as she blinks next to him owlishly, nothing seeming to get through to her. She falls onto one of the beds and is out the second she's wiggled under the covers.

"You'd think we'd just forced her to go on a hunt with us," Dean says with a snort as he throws his duffle on the free bed and Sam takes the girl's glasses off and puts them on the beside table. He pulls the covers up higher, the girl's slothfulness reassuring him that she was human, since Ruby never slept.

One blue eye cracks open as the annoying sound won't stop. The room is blurry no matter how many times she blinks and she remembers that it's her bad eye. She lifts her head and with her slightly better eye, catches a blue black blur. She reaches out, groping a bit until she has the familiar weight of her glasses in hand and puts them on. The world comes into focus as she sits up and looks around, catching sight of the blond fan girl who gave fans like her a bad name. She was molesting Sam's chest and has a look of rapture on her face.

"You're really loud," Largo grumbles, voice rough with sleep and the blond freezes, looking around Sam slowly and bristling at the sight of another girl in the room, especially one in a bed.

"Who are you?" the short blond demands, her tone jealous as she gets even closer to Sam possessively. Largo's lips thin in irritation as she looks at the other woman.

"Chuck calls me an angel, but really I'm the Winchester's guardian ginger. Now be gone with you Wincest shipper… or should I call you Samlicker81?" the red head asks, waving a hand dismissively as her other hand keeps the other occupants of the room from seeing her tonsils as she lets out a massive yawn.

"Wincest shipper?" Dean asks, his face looking amazingly like Grumpy cats as he rolls it around in his head and hopes it wasn't what it sounded like. "Is that where… you know, sickos think Sam and I…?" he asks, not even able to get it fully out, the thought gives him the shivers.

"Yep, Winchester with out the her, though I don't know what they call it here since Chuck never used your last name," the ginger says.

"It's called Damcest," Becky says, jealous of the other woman, putting the final nail in the coffin. Sam makes a gagging face as he jerks away from the blond who was turning bright red rapidly as she realizes her mistake.

"We're brothers!" Sam says horrified. It was bad enough knowing there were people out there that wrote and liked that, it was worse knowing one of them was in the room, had been fondling his chest, and used the name Samlicker81.

"You didn't have to tell them that! If you're a fan and you hate Damcest so much, what do you ship?" Becky asks, arms crossed defensively as she glares at the drowsy redhead. Largo sticks out her tongue.

"I like a lot of different pairings," she says diplomatically and Sam can appreciate her discretion while Becky glares at the other woman, mad that she wasn't able to trip her up. "Anyway, as I said before, be gone with you Wincest shipper."

"I'll take you home," Sam says reluctantly after getting a look from Dean. Becky squeals happily and latches onto his arm. Sam glares at Dean as he leaves the room.

"Right then. Is Bobby on his way with lore on the Archangel Michael?" Largo asks after a minute, her brain slowly slogging through what she knew was supposed to happen and where they were. It disturbs Dean slightly that she had been dead to the world when he'd made that phone call, but she still knew about it.

"Yeah," he says and she looks around the room, trying to think of something to prove her worth and spots an ugly rug, her mind starting to work a bit faster. She stands up and looks at the rug before picking it up.

"Good, draw a devil's trap on this thing," she says and he frowns.

"Why?"

"Bobby's going to be possessed. The demons are looking for Michael's sword too, and the angels are waiting at the storage unit Chuck's clue leads to. So, we'll let the demons catch wind of it and the angels can kill them," she explains as though it's the most obvious thing in the world while Dean wonders how the hell a demon had gotten the drop on Bobby.

"Of course you already know where it is. Why don't we just go get it now?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"The angels are waiting there and I'll explain more later," she tells him before giving him a considering look. "Or do you think you can act completely ignorant well enough to fool a demon?" she asks, arms crossing but winces as her left palm is jostled and holds it up to look at it. She cringes in disgust at the gauze pad being completely soaked red with blood. Dean concedes the point and draws the devil's trap, putting it under the chair she had indicated.

"Sit down and let me look at your hand," he orders gruffly and she sits in the chair with the Devil's trap under it with out hesitation. Dean is thankful that they always have a first aide kit.

"Jeez, can you bleed any more?" he asks in disbelief when he sees the wound still isn't fully closed, wondering if she had that bleeding disease and if they should just drop her off at a hospital and be done with her.

"I'm a bleeder. It's not something I can help," she whines with a pout before another giant yawn cracks her jaw.

"You just woke up. You one of those people who need twenty hours of sleep or something? You've barely done anything," he says as he wipes the excess blood away from her hand.

"I've barely done anything? I worked a ten hour day at a factory bigger then a city block as a janitor with my boss breathing down my neck since I was being reviewed! I then had to go to the store for food and make supper not just for me, but for my housemate and all our pets and I was just going to relax a bit when I got telepoofed into your lap, excuse me for being tired after being up a good twenty some hours or more," she snaps with a scowl and Dean feels mildly bad now. He hadn't even considered what the redhead might have been doing before she landed in his lap.

"Not in school?" he asks after a minute, giving her time to cool down as he starts rebandaging her hand.

"I want to be an artist and writer, neither of which strictly require me spending thousands of dollars at college and I don't like the idea of loans."

"So no fighting experience or anything that'll make you useful on a hunt," he says as he finishes up.

"I'm a writer, I know something about everything and I'm a fan of the supernatural in general," she says defensively, pouting, not like being called useless and he snorts.

"Sounds like we should just leave you with Bobby," he tells her and she's about to protest, but then thinks about it. She'd be in a relatively safe, singular location with an older hunter that could train her before she was thrown into the deep end.

"That sounds good actually. Good thinking," she says and he snorts.

"I try, go ahead and get some more sleep if your that out of it," he says and she nods before going into the bathroom, having no problems getting out of the Devil's trap, where she finds a spray bottle. She stares at it, the clogs ticking as she does her business and washes her hands. She picks it up and fills it with normal water, testing the stream and is pleased when she can shoot a good six feet.

"Hey Dean," she says as she comes out, still looking at her find and feeling rather pleased with herself. His head turns to face her from where he'd been staring out the window, waiting for Sam to return and Bobby to arrive, eyebrow raised. "You got any holy water? Originally, the demons were going to come in and try to kill you before going for the sword. Like you said, I can't fight, but I'd like some way to defend myself," she explains, holding up the squirt bottle and he snorts as his mouth lifts up in a grin at the idea of her squirting demons with holy water like people on TV did to disobedient pets

"Good thinking, you got any range on that thing?" he asks.

"I'd say six feet."

"Can you aim?" he asks and she gives him a dead pan stare before shooting a fly that had been buzzing around the room since they got there out of midair on the first shot.

"I'm a janitor. I use squirt bottles filled with chemicals all day and we have a lot of doors that open to the outside at the factory. I have had plenty of practice shooting flies out of midair. I think I can handle a human sized target," she says derisively and Dean snorts at her bad attitude.

"Fill it up then and I'll bless the water," he says as he pulls out his rosary from his jacket.

"Alright, wake me up if I sleep through the fight," she says with another jaw cracking yawn and he chuckles slightly, but nods, a bit jealous that she can sleep at a time like this.

Largo jerks awake when the door slams open and she scrambles to put her glasses on as she hears voices.

"And I see you've boys have picked up a pet. How cute," Meg sneers. Largo scowls and grabs her squirt bottle, getting the demon right in the face with holy water.

"Not a pet," she grunts and keeps squirting the demons from where she was on the bed as Dean fights them, only getting more involved when Dean's about to be stabbed with Ruby's knife. She jumps on Meg's back, covering her eyes with one hand and squirting the other demons until she's ripped off and thrown, thankfully behind Sam who is just arriving. She hit's the wall with a thud and is slow to get up. Sam is a lot bigger help, helping to finish one off before Meg, the demon in Bobby, and the other surviving one flee as clouds of black smoke.

"How'd you idjits know I was possessed? And who the hell is she?" the older hunter asks, stepping away from his chair and looking under the rug to find the devil's trap before sitting back down heavily as Dean explains and Largo slowly shuffles back into the room, aching from where she'd hit the wall and floor, shutting the door behind her.

"Yes, nice to meet you Mr. Singer. I'm Largo Fox. Since you can still walk when you were supposed to stab yourself in order to exorcise the demon and save Dean, and I haven't been smote, I think I'm allowed to change the future!" she says in a forcefully cheerful way to try and cover up how much pain she's in. All three men look at her in alarm.

"What?" Bobby chokes out.

"You were supposed to end up in a wheel chair for Dean. I mean, you'd later make a deal with the King of the Crossroads and be healed, but this just takes the drama out of it… and you won't have to kiss a dude," she says and Dean grins at Bobby.

"Nice to know how much you care," he says, putting a hand on the older man's shoulder and squeezing lightly.

"You boys just keep getting weirder. Now we should go after the sword before those demons get it," Bobby says, going to heave himself out of the chair again.

"We don't have to, I'm looking at the Sword of Michael," Largo says, tilting her head at Dean.

"I'm the sword?" he asks, eyebrows lifting in surprised.

"Your Michael's one true vessel, chosen by fate," she declares dramatically, the back of one hand going to her forehead effeminately, "blah, blah, blah. It's all a bunch of hoop-lah, cause you never say yes and he gets another vessel. You're just the archangel's first choice." Her hand drops and her shoulders lift up in a shrug as she represses another wince.. She moves to the end of the bed, sitting down and looks warily at the three bodies on the floor. The cloying, slightly metallic smell of blood already starting to reach her from the one corpse.

"Why me? Is that why they brought me back?" Dean asks and she nods.

"Yeah, I think they left you in Hell until you broke and shed blood, which broke the first seal, just so that you'd feel guilty enough to say yes to them without too much trouble, cause angels are dicks like that," she says, and Dean nods in agreement as she remembers Castiel. "And you should call Castiel. He is supposed to meet up with you at the storage unit and save you from the angels there." Dean smiles slightly at the idea of his friend coming to save the day before clasping his hands in front of him and tilting his head back.

"We pray to Castiel, who is hopefully not dead, to bring his feathery ass here in good health," Dean says and there is the sound of wings flapping before the angel is standing between the four. Dean's face splits into a relieved smile, before he pulls the angel into a hug. Castiel's head tips to the side in confusion since Dean had never hugged him before or shown any indication of wanting to hug him.

"Good to see you alive, Cas," De says and gets a nod from the angel as he pulls back and claps the trench coated man on the shoulder.

"I am pleased that you are still alive as well, Dean. How did you know I had been resurrected?" the angel asks, knowing his friend would have spoken to the prophet.

"Largo, told us," Dean says, pointing at the girl who the angel had his back too, a smirk starting to pull at the corner of his mouth as he sees her blushing brightly. She's on her feet as though the bed was suddenly electrified, quickly smoothing her hair back behind her ears and tugs her hoodie so it isn't as crumpled, as the angel turns to face her.

"I'm Largo, Largo Fox," she says, stepping closer and holding out her right hand. Castiel looks at it and Dean steps closer, nudging him with an elbow.

"Take her hand and shake," he tells the angel who reaches out with his left hand, taking her smaller hand in his before shaking as though electrocuted, much to the amusement of the humans in the room. Largo bites her lip to keep from laughing, since Castiel's face had stayed completely blank as he shook and the blush that she had sworn might start her face on fire cools slightly.

"No, give me your other hand," Largo says when she's sure she won't laugh like the men in the room were. Castiel holds his other hand out to the woman. Largo slides hers into it, feeling the calluses and the warmth compared to her own constantly cold hands and grips it gently. When Castiel again engulfs her smaller hand in a gentle grip she gives it a shake. She's reluctant to let go after three seconds, but does so, not wanting to resemble Becky in any way.

"It's nice to meet you, Castiel. That is a hand shake, it's what most Americans do when they first meet and are introduced to each other," she explains and Castiel nods, wondering what was so amusing to the human men as he looks between the three.

"It is nice to meet you, Largo," he parrots as his gaze lands on her, "how did you know I was alive?"

"I'm from another dimension where this is a TV show. We're currently in season five and I've seen up through season eight," she says and the humans frown while Castiel blinks at her in confusion, not understanding anything after dimension.

"It takes that long to resolve the apocalypse?" Dean asks unhappily. Seasons meant years to him, it would take them years to stop the apocalypse and how many innocent people would die in that time because they had let themselves be used as pawns to jumpstart it.

"No, the apocalypse is over at the end of season five," she says and gets disbelieving looks from the humans as Castiel just stares blankly at her. The humans seemed to understand what she was talking about, so he writes it off as one of their many eccentric ways of phrasing things.

"What? What's the story line after the apocalypse?" Sam asks, wondering what they could possibly do after the apocalypse to keep people interested in their lives.

"Oh there is so much! The first five seasons are just the original writer's vision. The other seasons delve so much deeper into the workings of this world. It's like the first five seasons are the Lord of the Rings trilogy and then the other seasons are The Hobbit and The Silmarillion just fleshing out the world," she explains.

"So what should I do?" Castiel asks, since the others were looking to the girl for answers. Largo stares at his chest for a minute, her eyes flitting from side to side as she goes through everything she knows is going to happen and what it would be best for the angel to be doing.

"Help us find the four horsemen. I don't know of another way to kill Lucifer with out an Archangel blade, but there is a way to reopen the cage so we can trick him back into it. To open it though, we'll need the rings of the four horsemen," she explains before meeting his eyes though it makes her uncomfortable to stare, but she wanted to get her next point through to him. "And don't go looking for God. You won't find them, even with Dean's pendant," she says and Castiel isn't happy with that, but could see that she had no doubt he'd fail if he tried. "Oh, and do the Enochian ward thing to them," she adds, dropping her gaze in her discomfort and gesturing at the Winchesters.

"Enochian ward thing?" Castiel asks with a frown, eyes not leaving her face and wondering why it is turning a darker red.

"So they can't be found by angels, demons, or Lucifer," she explains, gesturing at her torso. Castiel nods in understanding before touching the Winchesters on the center of their chests and burning the wards into their rib cages.

"Ow! A little warning next time. Why don't you and Bobby need to be warded?" Dean asks with a glare at the girl as he gingerly rubs his chest.

"Cause I'm not a vessel of Michael or Lucifer," she says in a tone that implies it should be obvious.

"Dean is Michael's vessel?" Castiel asks, looking back at her, his mind whirling since Michael would have known that Dean was his vessel, should have done something to keep Dean out of hell. Castiel did whatever he could to keep the Novak line safe.

"I'm the vessel of Lucifer?" Sam asks in horror, eyes wide and his stomach twists unpleasantly.

"Yep to both. Why do you think the demons wanted you to be the one to kill Lilith and be at ground zero, hopped up on demon's blood when Lucifer was let out of the cage? It's why you were Azazel's 'favorite' and why Ruby took such an interest in you. You're to Lucifer what Dean is to Michael. What ever you do, do not say yes to him, even if it seems like the only way to get him back into the cage! He severely damages your soul!" she explains and Dean was scowling as it all starts to sink in, but Castiel had worked through it a lot faster, since it hit on all the doubts he was having.

"So this was all allowed to happen? Michael and Raphael and the Seraphim allowed the seals to be broken. Allowed my brothers and sisters in the Garrison to be killed defending seals with little to no support? Why is Father allowing this?" Castie asks in fury, taking a step toward the young woman, making her nervous.

"God isn't, I have no idea what they are doing. Maybe they're off playing skee ball but they aren't going to give us anymore help than what they already have," she says and Castiel is hit with a wave of hopelessness as he realizes there is nothing he can do by himself but foil heaven's plans.

"I will retrieve the rings," he confirms and she grabs onto his arm before he can fly away.

"No, just find the horsemen. You're disconnected from heaven. Don't use up all your power and their powers _will_ affect you," she warns and Castiel frowns, but nods again before disappearing out of her grip so her hand closes on thin air.

"What now?" Sam asks.

"One of you needs to get her some new clothing, she sticks out like a sore thumb. Why the hell did you put bright orange and lime green on?" Bobby asks and Largo blushes.

"My mom and sister always stole my clothing, so I started buying unpopular colors so they'd stop," she says.

"Not it," Dean says and Sam scowls.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" he asks.

"No, I called not it, you get to do it," Dean replies and Sam sighs, giving in.

"Come on, lets get you some clothes," Sam says, scrubbing a hand over his face.

- End-

Largofan: I was told the spacing between my Author notes and the actual chapter are confusing, so I'll mark it more clearly. As for Largo being pretty much useless and getting hurt, that is pretty much what I think would happen if she or anyone of us got telepoofed into the series.

L: Don't forget the cut scenes

Largofan: Right, I'm starting a second fic that will have all the scenes I cut out of this story. I felt they interrupted the flow of the story, but I do make references to them in the main story so I felt them too important to delete. I'll post the Adventures of Sam and Largo in Walmart on Wednesday. I'll call them, Glass Shards in case anyone is interested.


	5. Chapter 4

Largofan: Not much to say except, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"You get everything?" Bobby asks when the two return, he and Dean had finished getting rid of the corpse and had moved the two still living people onto the beds.

"Yep," Largo says before going into the bathroom. Finally being able to do the little things like brush her teeth, wash her face, brush her hair, and put on clean clothes for the first time in this world makes her feel normal again before heading out to the Impala, surrounded by the three men.

"Where are we going?" Largo asks as she slides into the back of the Impala, with Bobby, looking around. The seats were a lot more comfortable then the rental.

"Bobby's, he agrees it'd be best if you moved in there and helped him out," Dean says and Largo smiles.

"Good," she says before turning to the older man. "You'll show me how to use a gun right? I've never used anything but a bb and pellet gun before."

"I'll fix that, can't have ya around if you can't shoot," he says before pulling out a hand gun and showing her how to care for it.

I takes over a day to get to Singer Salvage yard and Largo looks about eagerly, curious to see one of the places the show came back to repeatedly. There were cars and towers of cars scattered about at random, the ground littered with bits of metal and glass and she finds it fascinating to finally see it from so many different angles. The house looks like she pictured it and she wonders if Bobby will let her fix it up. She pushes aside the depression that threatens to swell up at the thought of fixing up a house stirs. Her and Rue had spent months fixing up their house after they had bought it. She doesn't want to appear weak to the three men in the Impala with her. They had all been through worse.

She barely makes it three steps inside the building when, even though she had taken allergy medicine, she has a sneezing fit that leaves her teary eyed and runny nosed.

"I'm gonna hafta kean, my a'ergies are ki'ing me," she says, latching onto the idea of having a familiar task to complete before taking the Kleenex Sam offers her and loudly blowing her nose. Bobby is a bit pleased at the girl's suffering, it reassures him that she was indeed human. He knew of no creature that couldn't take a bit of dust.

"Knock yourself out," he says dismissively. He just didn't bother cleaning and the idea of having his house cleaned for free, by someone who he wasn't going to have to explain all the occult things too was a nice one

"Where are the supplies?" she asks and he shows her under the kitchen sink. She frowns up at him from where she'd squatted down to get a better look. "This is I'?" she holds up a bottle of 409.

"Yeah, what more do you need?" he asks.

"A lo'," she says, scowling in irritation at the sound of her voice before blowing her nose again after setting the bottle down. "A lot, that's only good for hard surfaces," she says and Bobby nods. He takes her to the store since Sam and Dean were down for the count.

"Why not this stuff?" he asks, frowning at the prices as the redhead starts throwing cleaning products into the cart.

"This is concentrated, that isn't, that means I can water it down to my liking," she explains and he nods, asking more questions and finding out the girl had been a janitor. He watches as she gets started cleaning when they get back before going to his room, still exhausted from being possessed and unable to stay up any longer. He didn't think the girl was a threat.

Largo starts in the kitchen, scrubbing all the hard surfaces, and then the dishes, before going through the fridge and cupboards. She knew she wasn't going to be able to get a decent night's sleep until it was clean. Her lungs felt full of snot and it was hard to breath. Her skin itched and especially on her face, red patches were forming due to constant irritation. If she couldn't sleep, she was going to get more and more irritable and have less success at keeping the depression that kept creeping back across her mind away.

Bobby doesn't count on Largo literally going to war with his house, it wasn't just dust she tells him, but mold, mildew, and all sorts of other dirt brought on by neglect and age. Sam and Dean quickly evacuate to the machine shed when Largo, bandana over her face, had started to dust the day after they arrive, only slipping back in for food or books. Bobby weathers it for a few days, not wanting to leave the girl in his house alone. What if she carelessly destroyed his wards? He has to move almost constantly since the girl was moving everything, covering it in plastic, and ripping down the wall paper. The fumes of the industrial strength cleaners she's using to destroy the mold and mildew hiding under it burn his throat. He doubts weather she's watering it down at all as they have to make more trips into town for more supplies.

"Bobby, what are you doing out here?" Dean asks as he watches the older hunter come into the work shed with a few old books that he was trying to look up apocalypse lore in. He clears a spot on a work bench, dumping the parts that were on it unceremoniously onto the floor, seeing nothing important, and sets a clean rag down to protect the books as he sets them down carefully.

"Damn brat was rippin' up the carpets when she saw a mouse and took the pellet hand gun I was showing her how to use to get her used to hand guns off the mantel and started shootin'," he says as he flops down on the old bench he pulls over. "She's got good aim but sure as hell doesn't pay attention to what's around her once she has a target in her sites," the older man growls out, rubbing his thigh and gets sympathetic looks from the Winchesters.

Bobby tries a few times to move back into the house, but in the end gives up and concedes to basically being kicked out of his own house by little more then a stranger. The three stop going in for even food when she finishes ripping the carpet up and starts working on the floors, yelling at them to stay out so they didn't mess up the polish or get in her way unless they're going to help.

Castiel blinks as he teleports into the machine shed instead of the house proper, since that was where Dean had said they would be. He looks down at the groggy hunter on a cot. Sam was on a table in the corner, half hanging off of it, and Bobby was on another cot, just barely visible from this side of the machine shed, but his snores still audible.

"I am here, Dean. I will be hanging up," he tells the man who jerks in surprise, rolling over to glare blearily at him, since the human had been fast asleep when the angel had called, asking for their location.

"Ya really need ta work on that, Cas," Dean tells him, voice slurring slightly with sleep as he clicks his phone shut and tosses it back on the work table next to him.

"Why are you sleeping out here?" Castiel asks, knowing this wasn't normal for the group as he looks between the three.

"Largo's on the war path. It's safer," Dean grumbles, rolling over so that his back was toward the angel, hopeful the other would see that as the dismissal it is. Castiel stares down at the hunter in confusion.

"Safer? I do not understand. How is she a threat? She is human, physically smaller and weaker then all of you, and you out number her," Castiel says and Dean groans at his friend's cluelessness.

"She's _female_ and she's waging war on the house cause it's dirty. A man's got to know how to pick his battles, and this is one battle we wouldn't win. We'd just be drafted and put to work," Dean yawns out before pulling the sleeping bag over his head and going back to sleep.

Castiel continues to stare at the sleeping human for a minute before walking across the yard to go find out more. He finds it odd to use the door, but Largo was right that he was no longer connected to heaven, and there are going to be fierce battles ahead. It didn't seem prudent to waste energy flying the short distance when he vessel could easily walk it.

The house looks and smells different as he walks inside. The floors were no longer covered in thread bare carpet and the wood had been sanded and polished. The wall paper was gone and the walls had either been painted or were in the process. The dust and grime he'd come to expect is gone, or just hidden under tarps. He travels into the main room where he finds the girl on the couch, curled on her side. He frowns while he studies her.

Her complexion was bad, dark circles under her eyes and red splotches of flaking skin on her face and her breathing was troubled. Castiel gets closer and probes her with his Grace curiously, wondering why she was so obviously unwell. He finds that her air ways are filled with mucus and the patches are also caused by the allergens in the house. He tips his head to the side, she was much weaker then the other's he'd encountered who were immune to them. He watches as her eyes start to flicker under closed lids and touches her temple to make it easier to slip into her dream.

Even in her sleep she was fighting the mess of the house, though it wasn't entirely Bobby Singer's house anymore. The main room was the same but, the kitchen was now pale orange with an island in the center and there are brightly colored birds on a perches that lined the top of a cabinets while a cat eats from a dish that was tucked in the corner. The room was far happier and more cheerful then the Singer house and Castiel understands this must have been her home before she was put on the airplane.

Castiel journeys further into the maze like dream structure. The hallways being black and suffocating while the rooms were safe harbors of more comforting spaces. Castiel eventually walks into a library that was several stories high with hundreds of book shelves. He finds Largo with another young woman, a brunette with dark eyes and a tan, organizing books.

He watches the brunette tease Largo good heartedly and he notices a small green and yellow parrot on Largo's shoulder as she rearranges the books, having to constantly step over the fat basset hound that seemed to be trying to help. Castiel picks out their names from her mind: Hiccup the bird, Sausage the dog, and Rue, her best friend and kindred spirit.

He digs deeper into her subconscious and comes to realize the young woman had lost everything she'd known and had no idea if she could ever return to it. That she merely put on a brave face for them because her own pride wouldn't let her seem weaker then she thought they already saw her as. She had always seen them as characters she knew so well yet was now having to deal with in a way she never expected, allowing her to see new facets of them.

Her war on the house wasn't solely to make it more livable for her but to excerpt some sort of control over the situation she was in and keep the depression that was threatening to suffocate her trampled down. In a way, they were similar, stuck in a place that was familiar, but with no way to return to the home they had known all their lives. She was also very similar to the hunters, except instead of turning to alcohol or hunting, she had turned to the familiar tasks of cleaning and redecorating.

The angel leaves the dream once his curiosity is satisfied and his hand lifts from her temple, ghosting down her face and neck until it's resting over the center of her chest. While it was true he was weakened by being cut off from heaven, this wasn't going to be difficult. He pushes his Grace into her, clearing her airways and getting rid of the reason behind it. Now able to breath easily and no longer bothered by the constant itch of her skin, the girl sinks into a deep sleep and the angel goes back to the work shed where the men are so he will not be drafted… what ever that was.

- End -

Largofan: This one is kind of jumpy and it wasn't until I was rereading it to chapter it out that I realized that it would have taken them a bit longer to get to Sioux Falls then just a few hours. They don't stop driving, they just sleep in the Impala.

I was also told it was Mary Sueish to have Castiel get rid of Largo's allergies. To be perfectly honest, I just didn't want to have to keep remembering to have her suffer and it would make hunting really hard if he hadn't, since every time she stepped into an abandoned house she would have a sneezing fit. So if it is, blame laziness and practicality.


	6. Chapter 5

Largofan: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Good morning, Vietnam!" Largo crows the next day after kicking open the rusty door with a bang, her hands full and causes the three human men to jerk awake. Sam falls off the table he was sleeping on, something Castiel had expected to happen many times as he sat in the shed. Dean has Ruby's knife in hand ready to defend himself from what his brain was telling him was a threat while Bobby just glares from the back.

"Largo, this is not Vietnam," Castiel points out as the young woman walks further into the shed. Dean relaxes when he sees it's just the ginger and drops the knife next to his phone when he sees the food. He greedily snatches the plate she offers him. He takes a deep breath of the smell of proper food and flops down on his cot, shoveling a fork full of eggs and hash browns into his mouth.

"Hermigurd," he all but moans, his face lighting up with pure bliss, stroking the redheads ego as Sam comes over. He excepts the plate offered to him and sits down next to his brother. "Thi iz good," Dean tells him, his mouth full. Sam and Largo both frown at him.

"Dean, that's disgusting. Don't talk with your mouth full," the young woman scolds, parroting what her mother had always told her.

"Bite me. I was this close to storming the castle to get something that wasn't military rations and beer," he says, holding his thumb and forefinger about a centimeter apart as he gets a disgruntled look from Bobby. The older man having just made it to the front of the machine shed where they were. He takes the plate offered and sits on Dean's other side.

"Next time you can supply the food," he says gruffly as Largo hands one of the remaining plates to Castiel and sits down next to him, blushing slightly.

"Largo, while I appreciate you thinking of my well being, I do not require food," Castiel says as he looks down at the plate of food curiously.

"You will though, so get into the habit," she replies with a certainty that leaves Castiel frowning slightly at her as she starts eating, her legs kicking in the air absently.

He looks at the food on the plate again and then at Dean. He mimics the human he had pulled out of hell. He picks up his fork like a shovel and is about to shove some food in his mouth when he catches Sam looking at him disapprovingly.

He looks at how Sam is holding his fork, and then at Largo since she was closer. She was holding hers the same way and when she sees him looking she lowers her hand so he can get a better look. He makes a note not to mimic Dean when it comes to eating as he fiddles with the utensil, dropping the eggs already on the fork as he adjusts his grip so it is correct. He stabs a piece of sausage and puts it in his mouth as Dean looks up from his plate, chewing vigorously. Cas mimics him, careful to keep his mouth shut since it was apparently frowned upon before swallowing and promptly choking.

Largo smacks him on the back out of habit, helping the food lodged in his throat come back up.

"I forgot that you probably haven't eaten before. When you go to swallow, stop breathing for a second," she explains, hand lingering on his back and he nods, pausing his breathing to swallow the food. This time it goes down with no problem and the hand leaves his back.

"What do you think, Cas?" Dean asks after Castiel has swallowed another bite successfully.

"I find the taste pleasing," he says and takes another bite, unaware of the happy little smile on the redhead's face along with a darker blush. Rue hated it when she cooked cause she had a habit of slightly burning everything and didn't see anything wrong with using the bacon and sausage fat to brown the hash browns or fry the eggs in.

"Looks like you'll make a good little house wife, Largo," Dean says with a smirk, unable to resist making a jab at the girl after she had all but kicked them out of the house for close to a week.

"Shut up, Princess," she quips back reflexively as her cheeks go a bright red in her embarrassment. Dean blushes slightly as Sam and Bobby snort into their plates.

"I'm manly looking!" he replies and she sticks her tongue out at him childishly, the rest of the meal going by quietly. When they're all done Largo gathers up the dishes and heads back up to the house.

Castiel follows after Largo once he is finished giving the three hunters the news. They didn't need him to help get ready for hunting War and he was curious about the young woman.

"Hey Castiel…. Um, thanks," she says, shifting nervously at being alone with the angel. The human men had all left her alone, they hadn't stayed in the same room as her and she can feel the angel looking at her. Castiel's head tilts to one side in confusion.

"For?" he asks and she gestures with one sud covered hand to her face. "You are welcome. I did not wish for you to suffer because of the conditions you must be in while helping us," he says and gets a shy smile from over her shoulder.

"Still, you have no idea how nice it feels. I've had allergies all my life," she says and he nods. He stands there watching her work and wonders why she keeps shifting and at the flush on her face.

"If you're just going to stand there, I wouldn't say no to some help," the red head says, glancing at him over her shoulder, hoping he hasn't noticed her blushing. It wasn't even so much that she was embarrassed as just very uncomfortable. She hated it when people watched her, its why she hated her reviews and was always relieved when they were over.

"Am I being… drafted for your war?" he asks, taking a second to remember the word Dean had used and she lets out a soft, disbelieving chuckle.

"No, is that why they're hiding in the shed?" she asks and he nods. She shakes her head. She had just thought they had more important things to do then help her clean. "If this was a draft, you wouldn't be able to get out of it or stop until we were done. I just wouldn't say no to some help if you have nothing better to do," she explains.

"I see, I shall help you," he says and she feels her face heat up again at the prospect of more alone time with the angel. She dries her hands on the towel tucked through her belt loops before turning to face him. Her eyes flick up to his face to see him staring intently at her and she looks away again, hoping giving him something to focus on besides her will make it easier to talk to him.

"Alright, first things first. Lets get you out of your suit jacket and trench coat," she says after an awkward minute of him staring at her and her fiddling with the towel in her belt loops. Giving herself a task makes it easier to approach him. She moves behind him and helps him shrug off the articles of clothing. "Go ahead and roll up your sleeves while I hang these up," she says, folding them over her arm as she heads to the mud/laundry room since there are hooks on the wall for them and the paint she had put on the walls two days ago was dry. She makes herself a mental list of what she is going to say and do, and how hopefully Castiel will react to it.

Castiel contemplates the clothing he had been wearing all this time and wonders at how he is supposed to roll up his sleeves. Largo walks back into the room and bites her lip to keep from giggling at the sight of him looking down at his wrists and pulling at his cuffs in confusion. She gives herself a minute to get under control and think about what she is going to do before moving so she's in his line of sight

"Do you need help?" she asks and he nods.

"I do not understand how they are supposed to roll up. They are to tight around my wrists," he says and the girl is secretly thrilled for another excuse to be in contact with him. She takes one of his hands in hers and turns it wrist up so she can get to the button easier. She pops it out of the slit with no problem and starts rolling the cuff up for him.

"You have to unbutton it first," she says and rolls the sleeve up to just above his elbow. She takes the chance to look him over again. He was slightly taller then she thought Misha Collins would be and his hair was more of a blue black then the actor's dark, dark brown.

He nods before struggling a bit with the button on the other sleeve, but manages, mimicking her actions of rolling the sleeve up. She smiles and gives him a spare dish towel as she moves back to the sink, hoping he hadn't caught her staring.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asks as he follows her.

"Take the dishes out of this sink and dry them with the towel. Plates go in the cupboard on your right, and cups go into the one next to it, silverware goes into the drawer underneath," she explains and he nods, he has no problems with the task given to him and soon falls into a rhythm as they wash all the dishes for the week.

"So, what brought ya back here already?" she asks as they work, sneaking peaks at him and trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach when their arms bump together.

"I found a lead on War."

"They'll probably come to ask about him soon then."

"Why?"

"I know the future that's supposed to happen, I can give them a leg up," she says and Castiel pauses in drying the plate he was on and looks at her as she sneaks another peak at him and blushes when her eyes meet his impossibly blue ones.

"How is lifting your leg of any advantage?" he asks and watches as she bites her lip, smothered chuckles still make their way out though as her shoulders shake. She mentally thanks god that the angel is so naïve to human sayings and customs. It made it easier to act natural around him despite her crush. She glances at him once she's gotten her amusement under control.

"A leg up is a saying, it means I'll give them the advantage," she explains and he makes note of it as they fall into a companionable silence.

"Do you still require my assistance?" Castiel asks once all the dishes are dried and put away.

"Silly angel, of course I do. This place was disgusting and I haven't even touched the second floor or the basement," she says absently and Castiel blinks at being called silly.

"I do not understand why I am silly," he says and she rubs the back of her neck, trying to think of a way to explain it to him and embarrassed by her slip.

"It's another saying, it means I think it's obvious that I still need help," she says and he nods.

"You use a lot of these sayings," he points out and gets a slight grin.

"I do, go ahead and take off your tie. I'd hate to get it paint stained, it really brings out your eyes," she says, blushing when she realizes it had slipped out before realizing that he thankfully wouldn't understand. "It means the color of the tie compliments and draws attention to your eyes," she explains, glancing up at his face to find him looking at her intently.

"I see, how do you take it off?" he asks and she hesitates for a second before reaching up and tugging the tie loose enough to get it over his head, before pulling it off, face bright red since Castiel was staring at her face the entire time.

"There we go," she says as she steps back to put a comfortable amount of space between them and her eyes take in the sight of him just in a white, button up, looking almost casual. She swears if her face wasn't already red from having to deal with him staring at her, a blush would have flared up again as she turns away so she doesn't come off as a creepy fan girl like Becky.

"Largo, are you unwell? Your face keeps going red."

"I'm fine, come on," she says, hurrying to the main hallway of the first floor and teaching the angel how to paint before they get to work.

"Largo, why was the dog in your dream called sausage?" Castiel asks, curious and the redhead drops her paint brush in shock as her head whips to the side to look at him.

"What!?" she squeaks and he stops working to look at her.

"Last night you were dreaming. When I entered the dream, you were cleaning a house made up of rooms from your memories. When I found you, you had a rather fat basset hound and its name was Sausage. I do not understand why you would name your dog after a food," he says, fascinated by the amount of warring emotions crossing the young woman's face as he watches it.

Largo takes a moment to collect herself, embarrassment warring with indignation at the nerve of the angel to invade her dreams and the impulse to smack the angel.

_I'd just hurt my hand,_ she thinks before taking a deep breath through her nose.

"He is named that because he's shaped like a sausage and you can't just go invading a person's dreams, Castiel! It's rude, it's an invasion of privacy," she says and he blinks.

"I have upset you," he says.

"No shit, Sherlock. You do understand the concept of privacy, right?" she asks.

"No, but I understand it is important to humans. I also do not understand what shit has to do with anything and my name is Castiel, not Sherlock," he says and she feels her temper cooling at the fact he honestly didn't understand.

"Sherlock is a fictional detective created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle who was a brilliant but troubled man that could solve any crime. When I say 'no shit, Sherlock', it's another way of saying it's obvious," she says, picking up her paint brush and getting back to work. "Privacy is when someone wants to be alone or keep something to themselves. My mind palace and dreamscapes are private. I don't want anyone just peering into them on a whim!" she explains and Castiel takes a minute to absorb this new information.

"Dean was not upset when I appeared in his dream," Castiel says.

"You announced yourself to Dean and you had a purpose for being there. With me, you were curious, to the point of being rude, which is called being nosy," she says and Castiel nods.

"I'm sorry I was nosy. I won't invade your… dreamscapes again with out just cause," he says and she nods.

"Good, now these walls aren't going to paint themselves, so get back to work," she says, and Castiel starts painting again.

When the three hunters get done packing nearly a hour later, they brave walking into the house, looking around in surprise at how much had happened in a week, even Bobby is surprised since things had changed in the short time he'd finally evacuated. Everything was clean and the walls had been painted white. They go into the study and Bobby's eyes trace the seal on the ceiling. He wasn't sure if she had redone it perfectly, or had just painted around it, but it was thankfully still in place and done correctly. He had memorized the damn thing over the years of staring at it and having to retouch it.

"Hey Largo, what do you know about War the Horseman?" Dean asks as he catches sight of her painting the wall under the stair case, Castiel at her side doing the same. She pauses, rubbing her nose with the back of her wrist, her eyes flit about as she goes through her memory.

"It's a guy already in the town named Roger. Rufus is already there… or on his way. Tell him to cut the guy's ring off, that's the source of the horseman's power," she says and as the words finish leaving her lips, the phone rings. Bobby answers it and rubs his face, a bit unnerved by the timing as he hears his old partner yelling from the other side, gun fire going off in the background.

"Rufus! … Rufus shut up!" he barks and gets a pause. "Listen up, you ain't fighting demons, it's the horseman, War. According to my new source yer gonna have ta cut the ring off a guy name Roger's hand... Don't ask me how I know! Keep the ring and bring it to me… Yes I'll show you my source," Bobby says before they're cut off.

"Lets go," he says, worrying for his old partner.

"Go where?" Largo asks, her wrists going to her hips and Bobby freezes, the stance and tone reminding him of his wife and mother when they thought he was missing the obvious.

"River Pass, Colorado," Dean says, the duh obvious in his tone.

"Why?" Largo asks with an eye roll.

"To help," Dean says, arms crossing and he straightens up so he looms just a bit more over her.

"Rufus is already there, the Harvelles might be there as well, or are close. There's no reason for you to go, by the time you get there they'll already have it taken care of it and if they haven't, you'll just be adding more powder to the keg. War already has the people there at each other's throats, more strangers are just going to rile them up," she says and Bobby and Sam see the sense in that, but Dean wants to get out there and kill something. The apocalypse was happening because he had been weak and broken in hell and he was doing nothing to try and stop it.

"So what, we're just supposed to sit here with our thumbs up our asses and play house?" he sneers. Castiel frowns as Largo rolls her eyes, catching the confused look on the angel's face.

"It's a saying meaning to do nothing Cas, and if you're so gung ho, go do another case or give me a hand," she says.

"I do have a series of animal mutilations that you can look into," Bobby says and Dean nods unhappily.

"Awesome," he says, going off and taking Sam with him while Bobby happily moves back into his study.

"Alright Bobby! Where's this source!?" Rufus calls as he comes into the Singer house a few days later, Ellen and Jo following behind and all three freeze at the redecoration of the house.

"Hello?" a voice asks and the owner comes in after it. Rufus has a gun pointed at her before she's even fully in view and blue eyes go wide. "Holy Time lords don't shoot me!" she says, hands up in surrender and honestly afraid.

"Put the gun down, Rufus. It's not like Bobby is just going to have a stranger walking around his house," Ellen says, a hand going to his arm before she focuses her attention on the girl. "Who are you?" she asks.

"Largo Fox, you're Ellen Harvelle, that's your daughter, Jo, and that's Rufus Turner. Nice to meet you," she says and the gun is pointed at her again as Bobby walks in, having heard the commotion.

"Rufus! Why the hell do you have a gun drawn in my damn house for?" he asks as Largo scurries to hide behind him, she hadn't expected him to want to shoot her. The Winchesters and Bobby had just been leery of her, they hadn't tried to shoot her.

"What the hell is she?" Rufus demands, gun now pointed at his former student and partner.

"She's human, she's the source I told you about, don't ask me how she knows, she just does," he says and the other man lowers his gun slowly.

"You tested her?" he asks suspiciously and gets an eye roll.

"No, Rufus, I just let some random stranger who knows the course the future is supposed to take wonder about my house uncontested, ya idjit," Bobby replies and Jo snorts before looking at the ginger with more open curiosity.

"So, you've just taken over the place?" she asks, gesturing at how everything was clean and Largo rubs the back of her head, moving out from behind Bobby, but still staying close to him.

"Yeah, my allergies are horrible. I nearly died just walking into this place and since I'll be staying with Bobby to help out, I had to make the place livable," she says and Ellen smiles at her, hoping to reassure her more that they weren't going to hurt her and happy someone was taking care of the old hunter.

"About time someone did," Ellen says.

"Gotta say I like it," Jo adds and gets a grin from the other girl.

"Thanks," she chirps and Bobby shakes his head slightly before turning his attention back to Rufus.

"You get the ring?" he asks and Rufus tosses it to him after fishing it out of his shirt pocket.

"Just like you said. The second the ring came off, we weren't at each other's throats and War just disappeared," Rufus tells him. Bobby looks at the ring before reluctantly handing it to Largo, who was looking at it curiously. Largo looks at it before trying the ring on curiously, since when was she going to get another chance to try on War's ring? The second it's at the base of the middle finger on her right hand, it shrinks to fit.

"Eh?" she lets out, her eyes widening in increasing panic as she tries to pull and twist the ring off, but it won't budge. It wasn't like it was stuck behind the knuckle, it just refused to move from the base of her finger.

"Ya get it stuck, idjit?" Bobby asks, the exasperation in his tone clear for all to hear. The girl had nearly shot him three more times as she went mouse hunting in the house, her increasingly good aim being the only thing that had saved him. He takes her hand and tries to pull it off, frowning as it won't move even a millimeter, as though welded to her skin.

"Ow, can you stop pulling?" she whines, trying to pull her hand away, but a swift tug stops her. He holds her hand up to look at it closely. The ring looked completely normal, he can even twist it with out problems, but it wouldn't come off.

"It didn't do that when I tried it on," Jo says, trying to help the other young woman out since she was obviously starting to panic

"Joanna Beth!" Ellen scolds, since she had told her daughter not to try the ring on.

"What? It's the ring of one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Of course I was going to try it on," she says and gets a disapproving glare.

"Please don't cut off my finger," Largo whimpers as she sees Rufus pull out a large hunting knife.

"Put the damn knife away. She's human and if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have known how to defeat War, or even that it was War," Ellen scolds, moving between the dark skinned man and the red head.

"Damn straight," Bobby agrees, pushing Largo behind him and releasing her hand. Largo relaxes slightly at the two defending her and Rufus reluctantly puts his knife away.

Largo is thrilled when Jo and Ellen decide to stay, though less so when Rufus does the same. He follows her about, watching her suspiciously. He takes every opportunity he can to test her, dousing her with holy water and salt, leaving silver tacks in her path for her to step on until Ellen tears him a new one, and trying every other test he knows. The ginger makes sure to not be left alone with the man as she starts cleaning the second floor with help from the Harvelle women, though Largo suspects that they're trying to keep her from being left alone with Rufus as well, especially since the bottoms of her feet were covered in wounds from the tacks.

"We're definitely going to have to visit more often," Jo says happily, flopping down on the bed she had just finished making and the best part was, she knew the sheets are clean.

"You should, that way I'll have a boat of estrogen and not be lost in a sea of testosterone," Largo says with a grimace, making the blond laugh.

"You can hold your own," she says confidently.

"Yeah, well, you also don't make cracks about me being a house wife or think I'm some evil creature," the redhead says and Jo rolls her eyes, but grins.

"Rufus will get used to you, he's like that with everyone new," the blond tries to assure.

"He wasn't like that with Dean. All Dean had to do was bring him a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue," the redhead counters with a pout and Jo's eyes widen.

"How do you know that?" she asks and Largo mentally curses, realizing her mistake.

"Same way I knew about War. See, I know what's supposed to happen along one specific time line, which just me being here messes up, but hopefully I'm messing it up for the better and not the worse," she says and Jo sits up, looking at her eagerly.

"So are you from the future?" she asks and Largo sees a way out of it with out revealing the truth and making the other worry about paradoxes.

"And then a jump to the left, I'm not supposed to exist here at any time," she explains and the blond nods.

"So, what, did the books by Carver Edlund exist where you came from?" Jo asks and blue eyes go wide.

"How do you know about those?" she asks and Jo blushes.

"I like the series, even before I realized that I knew the Dean and Sam in the books," she says, hoping the other won't tell the Winchesters. Largo giggles, pleased to find common ground with the young huntress.

"Not exactly, but close enough. I got to meet him you know, Carver Edlund. His real name is Chuck Shurley and he just looks like the nicest guy. He mistakenly thought I was an angel when he saw me in a vision and hugged me when we met. I really wasn't sure what to do about that. I thought I wouldn't have to worry about hugs unless I met Garth," Largo tells the blond, finally sitting down beside her. Jo laughs at the mention of the Garth and the two chat, both pleased that they have someone around their own age to talk to that they don't have to worry about slipping up and mentioning something they shouldn't with.

"So, you won the war?" Dean asks after they return from the cattle mutilation case. It had been some stupid people who didn't know what the hell they were doing, trying to summon a pagan god. As he looks around the first floor, he barely recognizes the place at all since it was clean, organized, and redecorated.

"Not yet, I still have the basement to finish, but the living areas are done, yeah," Largo explains.

"Speaking of war, this idjit got War's ring supernaturally glued to her finger," Bobby says and gets a pout from the redhead. It wasn't like she had done so on purpose.

"I did not. Jo tried it on to and it didn't do anything weird to her!" Largo says, not wanting to seem like an idiot in front of the Winchesters and Castiel. It was bad enough Bobby thought she was an idiot in her mind.

"Anyway, I wanted Castiel to look at it," Bobby says as though the redhead hadn't spoken, making her pout and her face flare up a bit in embarrassment. The angel leaves the corner he had moved to so as not to be in the way and moves to the young woman's side. He takes her cool hand, something he absently wonders if he should worry about, in both of his, fingers tracing over the metal and her skin, twisting it and trying to pull it off gently with no success. He even probes it with his grace and nothing happens.

"Anything we should worry about, Cas?" Dean asks as the red head blushes at her crush holding her hand and being so careful, as though it's made of glass.

"No, she seems to be nullifying the power of the ring somehow," he says and the tension drains out of the redhead's shoulders for the first time since the ring had gotten stuck on her finger.

"Really? Cool," the red head says, glad to be helping out more by taking what could be a powerful weapon and nullifying it rather then letting it be used to hurt them.

- End -

Largofan: People have been asking for longer chapters, so I'll try, I was tempted to stop a couple of times though. There will be a chapter or so in Glass Shards, so check that out on Wednesday


	7. Chapter 6

L: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Bobby really wishes the war with the house wasn't over when not even three days later, Largo was going through the salvage yard. He had reluctantly shown her how to use his machines and watches from the kitchen as she starts a new war, this time with his property.

"What is going on?" Sheriff Mills asks, later the next day after receiving complaints from the neighbors about the noise and finds Bobby on the porch with a beer and a glare, but the man thinks up an excuse quick.

"Apparently I have a daughter and she managed to track me down," Bobby lies easily. If the girl was going to be around for a while, it was easier for everyone to think she was his kid.

"So you put her to work?" Mills asks incredulously, as she watches a bobcat drag an old car out of sight.

"No, she's a neat freak. Completely OCD and almost certifiable. She went to war with my house and when she conquered that, she started attacking the salvage yard," the man grumps and the woman peaks in through a window to see that the room was clean and painted.

"I see, well, pull in the reigns. Your neighbors don't want to listen to her battle between eight at night and eight the next morning," the sheriff says, secretly a bit pleased that someone was out here looking after the man.

"I'll try," he says and she rolls her eyes before heading out.

Largo pouts when she hears the news, but nods and decides to go about organizing the junkyard in a new way, since just moving the cars about at random was getting her no where. She readies a chart and grabs some spray paint, starting to go through the rows and rows of cars. Clearly marking the year, make, and model.

Castiel appears on the porch after lunch on the first day of the tagging. He had tracked down all the leads he had and came up with nothing. Sam and Dean didn't need his help, and he had remembered that Largo said help was always welcome.

"Great, you can help me. I'm marking all the cars so I can move them later and organize them so Bobby can find what he need easier," she says happily when she hears the news and grins at him. Bobby was looking up information for one hunter and watching the phones for another, so had to stay inside.

"You have started a war against the outside of the house now?" he asks, looking at the can of spray paint that she had handed him and accidentally spraying his trench coat.

"Get your coat off quick so I can throw it in the wash, otherwise that will stain," she says, shoving her can of spray paint into the pocket of her cargo shorts. He hands back the can of paint he'd been given, which quickly returns to her pocket and turns his back toward her, letting her take both his coat and suit jacket off. He rolls up his sleeves with out aide this time and is pleased with himself as she runs inside to get his coat in the wash.

"Alright, now, see this?" she asks, pointing at the hole where the paint came out and he nods, squinting to see it better. "That's where the paint comes out, make sure it is pointed away from you," she explains and he nods again taking the can from her and making sure the nozzle is pointed away from him. Largo explains how she wants them marked and where to find the information on each car.

Largo struggles to get at a car about seven feet up, not able to find a good place to grab on. Castiel watches her for a minute before walking over. He kneels down behind her, wrapping one arm around her calves and standing up. Largo squeaks, losing her balance and ending up sitting on his shoulder, one hand gripping his hair tightly for some form of support. Her face goes bright red as she looks down at him.

"Castiel! You can't just go picking people up like that!" she says, her stomach fluttering as her inner cave woman roars approval at the show of strength.

"You were struggling to get to that car, I am merely providing you aide. Next time I shall warn you before I pick you up," he says, looking up at her and Largo looks away from too blue eyes as she loosens her grip on his hair and marks the car.

"Okay, you can let me down now," she says and Castiel nods, kneeling down again so she can slide off his shoulder. "And don't just go picking people up like that. Your vessel shouldn't be strong enough to do it and it's going to make them ask awkward questions," she says, twisting the truth a bit. Yes, people would ask awkward questions, but she just really didn't want him going around, picking other people up.

"I see," he says, wondering why she's blushing and he seems to miss the hand in his hair.

Castiel stays, helping out the next day after Largo and Bobby return from a hunting trip. Largo, embolden by her successful shooting of a buck, quickly scurries up the side of one of the larger stacks a little after lunch the next day, before Castiel can come pick her up again since it made her stomach go crazy with nerves, tagging the cars as she goes up. She's marking the one on top when the door she's holding onto gives under her weight. The rusty metal splintering deeply into her hand as her eyes widen. She lets out a pained cry as her stomach lurches in something besides just nerves as she starts to go fall. Alerted by the cry, Castiel is there to catch her, so she doesn't hit the dirt.

"Oh shit, that was close," she says in shock, looking at where she had fallen from. It was only ten feet up, but it was still scary since there was broken glass and scrap metal on the ground. She looks at the angel and blushes when she realizes how close they are. "Thanks Castiel," she says, giving him a nervous smile. He nods as he puts her down on her feet before looking at her hand. It was an ugly wound with numerous pieces of rust jutting out of it and blood was freely flowing.

"I wish I could heal this, but I fear I would just trap the metal," he tells her.

"Don't worry about it," she says, focusing on his face rather then her hand. It made her nauseas just to think about it. "I… I really need to go to the hospital," she replies, the feeling of blood starting to make paths down her arm adding to the unpleasant samba her stomach is dancing. He walks her up to the house, not happy with the fact she was bleeding enough to leave a noticeable trail.

"Damn idjit, thought I told you to be careful," the older man growls when he sees her. He hurriedly has her wash it before looking at it himself. He scowls when she will need to go to the hospital, he wouldn't be able to get all the tiny shards out. "Don't want you getting tetanus," the older man says and she bites her bottom lip, letting him wrap her hand in a towel before they drive in, leaving Castiel at the house though he wants to come with. "I don't want to have to explain you being there," is the reason the man gives the angel.

Largo is lucky it's slow and she's seen quickly, though the main reason is that blood is staining the towel to the extent that they think she's possibly lost a finger. She clenches her jaw almost hard enough to break her teeth to keep from making a bunch of noise or crying as they remove rusted metal shards from the still bleeding wound before disinfecting and bandaging it.

"And now for your tetanus shot," the nurse says and the girl can't hold back the whimper as her eyes slam shut tightly, her entire body stiffening as her stomach rolls unpleasantly. "Come on now, you were being so brave up until now."

"Don't care. Phobias don't have to make sense. Just get it over with," the red head says, clenching her jaw and the fingers of her good hand digging into her jeans. The nurse smiles and shakes her head as she preps her patient's arm before giving her the shot, getting another whimper.

"There, that wasn't so bad. I'll even give you one of these," the nurse says, pulling three suckers out of her pocket. The red head blushes, but takes the red one with a pout.

"Thank you, and yes it was," she contends before being allowed to leave. Bobby smirks at the fact that his housemate had a fear bordering on phobia of shots and ribs her about it the entire way back, keeping the ginger's face flushed in embarrassment.

When they return, Largo goes to finish up the tagging when Castiel stops her.

"I have already finished. The year, model, and brand of all the cars is now visible," the angel says and gets a relieved smile.

"Thanks Cas!" she says, giving his arm a squeeze with her good hand before going to check his work, he had even marked them all down, so she could get started on moving everything.

"Get yer ass in the house idjit. It's to late for ya to get started now," Bobby says when he sees her going for the bob cat. She pouts at him.

"Largo, you lost a lot of blood. Please wait until tomorrow," Castiel says and the ginger blushes.

"I… I guess," she says and Bobby rolls his eyes, wondering if the angel realizes he's fretting over the girl.

"See, it's much better this way, everything is sorted by year, maker, and type," Largo says two weeks later, wiping the sweat off her forehead since it was eighty something degrees.

"I never said it wasn't. Just never had the time to do it. You been practicing with the gun I gave you?" he asks and she avoids his gaze, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Nuu," she lets out and he stares down at her. "I'll go get it," she says, head bowed. She goes up to the room she had claimed and comes back down with the gun and the care kit. Bobby watches as she field strips and inspects it before putting it back together and loading it. He makes her practice until her arms are shaking lightly, her wounded hand is throbbing, and there are casings everywhere.

"Make sure to practice more. We're going to start on shot guns and rifles tomorrow," he tells her.

"Yes sir," she grumbles out and he snorts.

"If you ever want to be able to go out on a case you need to know these things or you'll get your dumb ass killed," he says and she nods in reluctant agreement and wonders if she can't just stay at the house, not particularly wanting to go into the field.

Once she's finished, Bobby starts training her seriously, not only showing her how to shoot and hunt, but also teaching her Latin and the other languages he had in his library. The fact she wants to digitize his books just helps the process and he takes a sort of unholy glee watching her struggle as he had done all those years ago.

"Largo, why did you have Dean and Sam stop me from killing the boy. He's gone now," Castiel asks after appearing next to the young woman in her room. She had just spent the entire day combing through ancient Japanese texts, trying to look up lore on how to kill an Ama Warashi, with only a small, well worn translation guide that Bobby had used while he was in Japan. Her eyes were killing her and her brain was just about to check out, screw the fact that she had just flopped down face first on her bed.

"What boy?" she groans, she could almost feel her brain protesting being used and she hadn't talked to the Winchesters in over a week.

"Jesse Turner, of Alliance, Nebraska," the angel explains and it takes the girl a minute to remember who the hell that is.

"Ah, Bobby must have told them. It's in one of my notebooks so you guys don't always have to ask me," she explains, rolling onto her side so she can breathe easier and see him. "The reason you can't kill him is because he's a kid, Castiel. He's scared and confused but he doesn't want the world to end. It's not right to go around killing innocent people just because they might, one day, be a threat," she says and the angel considers this as Largo's eyes slide shut. She normally slept on her side and the familiar position just made it harder to stay awake.

"So it is a question of morality," he says after a few minutes, not sure if the red head is still awake.

"You could say that. I just don't think God wants their angels going around slaughtering children. That's what demons do," she says, since her mind wasn't about to let her do more then lightly doze off while the angel was in the room and the lights were on. Castiel flinches at the truth in that, feeling mildly ashamed.

"Why haven't you let me go look for Father?" he asks, things would be so much easier if he could just find his creator and ask, but Largo had continued to tell him it was a bad idea and to spend his time doing something productive.

"Because God doesn't want to be found, it would be pointless. God's done as much as they will do. I don't know why," she says and he frowns, but knows the girl isn't lying.

"How is your hand?" he asks and she flexes it, stretching the scar tissue uncomfortably.

"It's fine, a bit stiff cause of all the scar tissue," she says, lifting it to show him the now scared palm. He looks at it, reaching out and running his fingers over the sensitive skin and Largo's brain starts to fire rapidly. Her crush was in her room, by her bed with her laying down on it and he was touching her hand. Her face flushes and she moves so more of it is hidden in the arm she was using as a pillow, her hair tumbling down to hide her eyes and cheeks.

"I wish I could have healed it for you, there wouldn't have been a scar," he says softly, marveling at the difference in texture between the scar tissue and the regular tissue. Largo relaxes slightly and chuckles softly.

"Cas, the more I interfere, the less I know what's going to happen. What if the angels try to take Dean? Or you have to confront Lucifer or another angel face to face? Its better you conserve your energy for when you'll really need it. Even if there hadn't been the risk of leaving rust in my hand I wouldn't have let you," she says and he can see the logic in that, but still wishes he could have helped.

"You are tired, I should let you rest," he says and she smiles.

"That would be greatly appreciated," she replies and he nods before disappearing and Largo slowly brings the hand he'd been examining back to her chest. She could still feel the echo of his warm fingers against her skin and she smiles softly to herself at his concern. She sighs before steeling up her will and getting ready for bed.

Largo hums slightly to herself as she carries the towels she had coaxed Bobby into buying up the stairs. It had been hard to get him to agree, but when Rufus, who had finished a hunt in the area, had streaked through the house butt naked after taking a shower and not having a towel to use, the older man had agreed that they needed more towels then one for him and one for her.

When she opens the door to the upstairs bathroom, which was essentially hers, she has to resist the urge to scream as rapidly widening eyes land on one of the few things that truly scared her. On the window was a massive black spider, as big around as her palm. Largo's first instinct is to kill it, which is quickly chased away by her memories of what she'd read in Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting. She had loved the idea of the cars and the compactor coming to life and had amused herself wondering what they would think of her as she had gone through them. Anansi had been a black widower and it was well known that he was a spider.

She sighs and looks at the window in the hall, which was all but swarmed with flies and goes and gets a broom. She carefully moves the spider from the bathroom, into the hallway, and stares at it as it crawls off the broom and onto the window ledge.

"Stay," she orders before going back to the bathroom. She spends hours watching it build a new web and the next day puts a thimble full of bourbon on the window seal, careful not to touch the web since she hated the sensation of spider webs on her skin. When the bourbon is gone by the next day, leaving her with out a doubt that the spider is Anansi or one of his children or followers, or some how connected to him.

"Alright Mr. Spider, you can live in the window… just don't be a perv and stay out of my bathroom," she tells it, feeling mildly silly as she refills the thimble, but justifies her actions with the fact that come tomorrow, the thimble would be empty again.

- End -

Largofan: I know this one isn't very long again, but the next part is, and once again, I'm sorry about the jumpiness of it. I was going along by reading the transcripts of the episodes, so was working with those and then filling in parts where I knew Largo would have limited interaction with the Winchesters, since this follows her more so then the others.

L: And she'll post more Glass Shards Wednesday.


	8. Chapter 7

Largofan: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Largo, I'm heading out on a case. We aren't taking calls for anyone!" Bobby shouts and at first the redhead doesn't think anything of it. She'd been at the house for close to three months now and Bobby trusted her enough to leave her to man the fort and take calls if another hunter needed, she'd been practicing her harassed/condescending secretary voice.

"Hello?" Largo asks when her cell phone rings, wondering why Sam is calling her as she braces it on her shoulder, taking advantage of being alone to take over the living room, books pilled around her and even using the better Latin translation guide that Bobby rarely let her use, wanting her to learn the hard way.

"Hey, is Bobby still there? I wanted to know if it's the chips themselves that hold the years or the witch," Sam says over the phone and Largo freezes over her keyboard where she was copying an old English text into her laptop.

"What?" she asks and he repeats the question. Her brain races over the implications as she gets up and goes over the notebook that she'd seen Bobby looking at, seeing the warning against playing the Irish witch, underlined and highlighted to make sure anyone reading it would read it.

"Shit! Find Dean quick! Do not, I repeat, DO NOT let him play the witch!" she says before snapping the phone shut. She rushes upstairs to put on proper clothing and only stops to point at her spider. "Mind the fort, Mr. Spider!" she orders before rushing out to a working car. She tries Bobby's cell phone repeatedly and gets a speeding ticket as she races after the man who had been forcing her to do everything the hard way, just like he and most hunters had to do so she would get the 'authentic' hunter experience.

"Stop!" the red head orders as she runs into the back room the bartender had told her about only after she'd flashed a fake badge and told him she would make sure he wasn't put out of business for housing illegal gambling. Her hands go to her knees and she gasps for breath as the four men and one woman in the room stare at her, stopping what they're doing.

"You caught up quick," Bobby comments, gun pointing at the two witches. He had taken the young woman's warning to heart, but that didn't mean he still didn't come and try to force a few years out of the witches before he killed them.

Largo's head raises slowly, blue eyes furious and standing out more the normal in her flushed face.

"Oh I did, did I? Why, when they called you about this case did you not tell them to just leave it alone! I warned you about it! I know you read it!" she says angrily and Bobby scowls at her. Yes, he had read it, that was why he wasn't trying to play for years, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to just not try at all.

"How'd you know to warn them about us?" Lia asks, looking at the only other woman in the room.

"I know certain things, like the fact that _you_ should be happy with what you have, or just be honest with Patrick about it," the redhead says and the blond woman's eyes go wide as she flinches. The words hitting far deeper then the bullets that the other three had shot her with. Patrick frowns at the obvious tell, knowing that the young woman's words had hit his wife deeply.

"What are you talking about?" he asks and blue eyes leave the blond woman and move onto him.

"Ask Lia, but for the minute, I have a cover story to keep. Now, will you two please let me handcuff you and lead you out the back so the bartender can see us? It'll ruin your cover here, but then the two of you can go on your way," she says and gets an affronted look from Dean.

"He's been killing people!" he says.

"You've killed people and to be perfectly honest, we have nothing in our arsenal that can kill him," she replies and the witch looks at her curiously.

"Then why should I cooperate with ye?" he asks and Largo is at a loss until her eyes land on Lia.

"I hate doing this, but cooperate or I will tell him what you were planning to do," she says guiltily and Lia's eyes go wide.

"Patrick, please," she sighs out in defeat. She hadn't even fully committed to the plan yet and it would hurt Patrick so much if he knew that she'd even thought about it briefly.

"Lia, what is she talking about? What does she have on you, love?" he asks, turning to his wife of the last century.

"We'll talk about it later, privately," she says morosely, trying to think up a good lie to tell him, but nothing she could think of would fit the bill. Patrick looks over his beloved's face, seeing how torn and troubled it is before nodding.

"Fine," he says and Largo smiles sadly.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation," she says, pulling out handcuffs.

"Why don't we just gank them now?" Dean asks and the redhead rolls her eyes.

"What part of we have nothing in our arsenal that can do more then tickle them do you not understand?" she asks as Sam puts a hand on the male witch's arm after he's cuffed.

"We have Ruby's knife," he argues.

"They aren't demons, Dean, they don't even worship one as far as I know… right?" Largo asks Lia as she follows Sam, leading the blond out the back door of the bar and giving the bartender a nod.

"We don't, you sure seem to know a lot lass. How?" Patrick asks, putting a compulsion in his voice.

"A girl has to have some secrets," Largo reply and Patrick frowns as they come out into the alleyway behind the bar, she shouldn't be able to refuse giving him the answers he wants. He's out of the cuffs in the blink of an eye and grabs the two women, teleporting them to his and Lia's flat.

"Enough of this, what are you? What do you have on my Lia?" he demands as the red head turns slightly green with disorientation. Lia feels mildly sorry for her, knowing how it felt, but she wanted answers as well.

"Gotta have my secrets. I tell him mine, I'm telling him yours, Lia," Largo says, trying to quell her rising panic as well as her nausea and wishing she had something sugary or fatty to eat.

"Lia, what is she talking about? If you don't tell me now, I will listen to it from her," Patrick says and Lia sighs.

"I hadn't done more then think about it… briefly at that, but…" she wonders how to tell him she didn't want to live anymore. That she was tired of this life that he had so happily shared with her, that he wasn't enough anymore to quell the sorrow over having to watch her baby girl grow old and die. She knew he'd be devastated.

"But?" he asks when she trails into silence. She glances at the redheaded woman who was leaning heavily against the couch and watching the two warily.

"I… I'm tired of all this, Patrick. I don't want to live anymore. I had to watch my daughter grow old and die of old age. A parent shouldn't have to bury their child. I… I've been thinking of giving a person with a grudge against us the spell to undo it all," she says, not looking at him. She knew he loved her and didn't want to see the devastation on his face. She does see the redhead flinch after she takes a nervous glance at him and look away.

"W… Why!? I've given you everything you could want!" he says after a minute as it fully sinks in, voice cracking with restrained emotion.

"I know, but it isn't enough anymore. I keep thinking of the look she gave me when she was dying. She was terrified of me! It's not… it's not natural. I want… I don't want to be alive any more," she says and Largo wishes she wasn't here. It was like watching a soap opera and she was never fond of drama, especially the devastated look on the man's face.

"Have you really thought it out?" he asks.

"I have," she says with a nod and he puts a hand on her head.

"Good bye, Lia," he says and a tear trails down her cheek before he takes all the years out of her.

"Are ya happy now lass?" Patrick growls, whirling to face her angrily and Largo backs away from him, hands up in surrender.

"No, I didn't want them to come cause I thought it was just to sad," she says. The anger deflates out of him and he seems to lose all strength, falling onto the couch. Largo looks at him in concern before walking over hesitantly and patting him awkwardly on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I really, really am. I liked you so much when I originally heard your story, and thought the ending was horrible. You're kind of like a trickster. You'll give years to some people, while you take them from others, though I don't know how you decide it," she tells him.

"Sit, I still want my answers. Why are you immune to my powers? What do you mean when you originally heard my story?" he asks as she sits on the chair.

"I can't tell you everything, as I said before, I need some secrets. I know one specific time line, which I'm messing up just by being here, since I don't originally don't exist here. Read Supernatural if you want a better idea. I'm not sure why I'm immune to your powers," she says and he stares at her intently before nodding.

"And what's next for me?" he asks.

"I don't know, I only knew of your interactions with the Winchesters because the story follows them. I mean, it's Apocalypse now and they're at the heart of it," she explains and his eyes widen in alarm.

"What!? What do you mean it's the Apocalypse?" he asks and she blinks. She had never stopped and considered before how much the non-angel and demon 'monsters' knew about what was going on.

"Like the seals were broken and Lucifer has risen and is raising the Four Horsemen and they expect it all to end in Lucifer and Michael having a death match, most likely killing millions, possibly billions of people," she says, nervously fiddling with War's ring.

"And you're trying to stop it? An out of shape lass who knows to much, two moronic young hunters, and an over the hill hunter who tried to force me to give him extra years?" he asks and she winces at how that sounds.

"And a falling angel, and three more hunters…" she says and realizes just how weak they sound. "We're recruiting if you'd like to help," she adds and he snorts, resting his chin on his palm while his elbow rests on his knee. Staring at her intently as she fidgets under the scrutiny before looking at the pile of ash that had been his wife.

"You think you stand a chance of stopping it?" he asks and she looks him dead in the face.

"I'm certain of it," she says and even though he can tell she's uncomfortable looking him straight in the eye he knows she serious. He looks away first and sighs.

"Sign me up then. I have enough years to run circles around you, helping to stop the apocalypse is most definitely in my best interest. I'm not willing to travel with your hunter friends," he says and can't help the slight sneer that crosses his face, "but feel free to call or email me if ya need some advice or information." Largo looks at the business card that magically appeares in between his middle and pointer fingers as he extends his hand. She takes it and isn't sure if she's disappointed or not that it looks very mundane, with his name and contact information on it.

"Patrick Delahunty," she reads, "nice to meet you. I'm Largo Fox, and I could use all the help I can get," she says as trepidation and elation war inside of her at finally having a contact and ally besides the Winchesters. She holds out her hand in an attempt to appear confident and the corner of the Irishman's mouth quirks up at her bravado. He takes the offered hand, noting how clammy it is before kissing the knuckles softly, pleased with the blush he gets.

"I can only say I wish we could have met under different circumstances, and your friends are all getting the clap," he says, going to clap his hands but she lunges forward to stop him.

"Not Bobby! I have to live with him and he's a grumpy old goat enough with out having an STD," she whines and he laughs at her self preservation, wondering if she knows the actual clapping is just for show.

"Alright, just the younger two then. You'll have to think of something unpleasant for the older man," he tells her and she nods as he claps. "Now, do you need directions to get back to them, or can you do it on your own?" he asks and she scowls as her face heats up and her stomach flips involuntarily. She hated navigating big cities, she was always worried that something bad was going to happen to her.

"Directions please," she says and he smirks before waving his hand and sending her back to the alley way. This time Largo can't help throwing up, most likely looking the part of the partier who can't hold her liquor before she stumbles to the motel which isn't to far away.

"Where were you? What happened? Are you alright?" the three ask, though not all together and in different orders so it takes her a minute to work out.

"I was at their flat, Patrick found out Lia didn't want to live anymore and she gave up all her years and is now dead, and he decided to help me out… And no, I'm not alright, the Hogwarts express is no where near as smooth as I expected and I had a round trip," she says, shuffling over to one of the beds and falling down onto it, curling in a ball. She looks at them and sees that the younger two men kept shifting uncomfortably. "And you Winchesters might want to go see the doctor… He gave you both the clap," she says and Sam blushes while Dean just looks offended.

"Bastard, why the hell did he do that?" Dean asks.

"Cause you tried to kill him, his wife, and steal 'years' from him," Largo says.

"Why didn't he give it to me then?" Bobby asks warily.

"I asked him not to since I have to live with you. He's letting me decide your punishment," she says, giving him a sickly smile that makes the older hunter worry.

"Where were you?" Castiel asks when Largo and Bobby return to the house the next day. He hadn't been able to find any new leads so he had returned to the house to see what Largo needed help with. For the first time since the young woman had arrived, it had been empty. He had gone through Largo's normal routine, feeding the stray dogs and cats she had rescued and brought to the salvage yard and had reluctantly given the Pagan spider in the upstairs hall window a thimble full of bourbon, just as he had seen Largo do many times as he had observed her, both with and with out her knowledge.

"Dealing with an Irish witch. This idjit and the Winchesters didn't heed my warning about not going after him, since he's old and powerful, but for… your Father smiled down on me so I got his contact information and he wants to help stop the apocalypse," the girl says, bragging a bit. She now had a contact of her own that she could use when Bobby gave her a research assignment, one that wouldn't give her the run around or ask to talk to the Bobby. Castiel's lips twitch upward, knowing the young woman was going to claim fortune smiled on her, but changed it for him.

"I see, congratulations. I fed the dogs and cats and made sure to give the spider bourbon," he says, getting a thankful smile from the ginger.

"Thanks Castiel. I was in such a panic when I went after Bobby that I didn't think of anything," she says, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze. He nods as Bobby looks between them in confusion.

"Why the hell are you giving a spider bourbon?" Bobby asks with a frown at the young woman. He had thought it was a bit strange when he saw her taking the bottle, but lots of hunters drank and he wasn't going to kick up a fuss. Sam and Dean had drank more then their share of his liquor and she had only taken the bottle.

"Cause it's a giant, black spider and I know about your previous dealings with Anansi. Considering the spider is drinking a thimble full a day and keeping flies out of the house, I figure we should just stay on good terms," she says and the older man's eyes widen, flickering to the stairs with apprehension. He remembered his dealings with Anansi as well, far to well for his liking and still got the willies when he looked at the compactor sometimes.

"Point taken," he says, deciding to trust her judgment on this since nothing bad had happened since he had seen her take the bottle.

"Looks like you lucked out Mr. Spider, I don't know how you would have managed if Castiel hadn't come around and been the muscle for you," she tells the spider, topping off the thimble that already was half empty and the spider wiggles the entire web in reply, though she isn't quite sure if it's because the spider is pleased or annoyed.

"I do not understand why you are keeping a pagan," Castiel says after Largo had come back downstairs and started doing her default job of digitizing everything. She loved it when Castiel was there, because he would act as a translator for the ones she doesn't understand rather then having to use the worn translation guides Bobby had.

"Because, Bobby pissed him, or his father, or boss, or whatever, off once and we can use all the help we can get, even if Lu…" she says and he stops her from finishing. She sighs, remembering that she can't say Lucifer, since she wasn't warded and it would be considered a 'prayer' and might attract his attention to them. "Even if old Nick can squash him like the spider he's pretending to be," she says, though she makes a note to send an email to Patrick asking his opinion on it and to let him know her email address.

"Thou shalt have no other gods before me," the angel quotes and gets an eye roll from the redhead.

"Cas, we're not worshiping him. We're appeasing him to keep him from bringing his wrath down upon us. There is a difference," she says, and if she was going to worship a 'false idol' it most certainly wouldn't be a giant spider god. His head cocks to the side as he considers it.

"You do pray to Father. Though I do not understand why you list your failings at the beginning of each," he says and she blushes.

"D… Don't listen in on my prayers!" she says, waving her hands in a helpless gesture.

"I am an angel, even if I am cut off from heaven, I still hear the prayers of those around me. You always ask for patients and determination. It is… noble. I hear many prayers asking for material things, wealth, or the odds to be in a person's favor when the prayers are for the person… are you unwell? Your face is bright red again. It said on the TV that that is a sign of fever," he says, staring intently at the ginger and wondering if he should feel her forehead for fever as he had seen on TV as well.

"I'm fine Cas. I just… I consider my prayers a private thing, it's why I don't say them out loud. The fact you've been privy to them all along is… embarrassing," she says, wanting to use a stronger word, but not wanting to confuse him more and his eyebrows furrow.

"But you must know that there is someone listening," he says, since she was speaking to him, knew everything that was going on, and prayed to his Father, even thanked his Father when the prayers were seemingly answered.

"I…" she stops, rethinking her words as she lets out a heavy breath from her nose. "It's not something I consciously admit! When I pray it's like a spell to make me feel better, to strengthen my resolve. Where I come from, there's no one that hears it when I pray and now it's a deeply ingrained habit," she says and Castiel gets closer, wanting to comfort her. What she described sounded horrible, but isn't quite sure how.

"I shall not bring it up again," he promises and gets a small smile that makes his vessel's heart beat erratically.

"Thank you, Castiel."

- End -

Largofan: Done, as I was reading through this to chapter it out, I realized I changed tense in the middle of a paragraph. This is one of my problems as a writer and I'll apologize for it if it throws anyone off. I am trying to stop.


	9. Chapter 8

Largofan: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Wait, you said her husband was killed by the Hulk? I'm coming out! Don't leave your motel room tell I get there! Even if you do hear something on the police scanner!" Largo says excitedly over the phone before snapping it shut and grabbing her ready bag.

"Bobby! I'm going to go help Sam and Dean on a case! Make sure you feed everyone… Including a certain angel if he shows up!" she shouts before taking off in the old Volkswagen bug that Bobby had fixed up for her use. She only stops when a cop pulls her over and her blue eyes go wide, wondering why she was getting so many speeding tickets in this dimension when she'd never gotten any at home.

"Miss, do you have any idea at how fast you were going?" the officer asks, more amazed that she'd gotten the ancient car going twenty miles a hour over the speed limit in a sixty-five zone.

"Um, really fast? I'm so sorry, it's just my brother just called me and his wife is going into labor. She three weeks early and it's my first nephew!" she says, lying with ease to the officer, blue eyes massive and he sighs.

"Congratulations, I hope the little one is alright. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but watch your speed," he says and she nods.

"Yes sir, thank you," she says and he tips his hat to her before she takes off again, waiting until the officer isn't in view anymore before putting the pedal down.

"So, what are we dealing with?" Sam asks after the young woman arrives. Wondering what was so important about this case since him and Dean had already pretty much figured it out.

"You already know him, it's the Trickster, though his real name is the Archangel Gabriel," the red head explains excitedly.

"Shit, no wonder we weren't able to gank him. Why the hell are you so excited?" Dean asks as his arms cross and his face furrows in a frown.

"Because, I want to get him on our side! I mean, he eventually comes over, but then he dies confronting old Nick to give you two time to escape. If he's on our side, starting now though, do you know how nice that'd be? How much easier?" she asks and Sam concedes the point almost immediately even if he does hate the bastard while Dean stays stubborn as they go to confront the angel after yet another call comes through on the police scanner.

The second they walk into the warehouse they're in an episode of Dr. Sexy. Largo looks down at her scrubs and doctor's coat with amusement, and would love to go explore the 'set' but sticks with Dean and Sam until Dean has the archangel pinned to the wall. Largo looks him over. He wasn't quite as short as the actor who played him, making it so he was more on eye level with Dean instead of having the older Winchester loom over him and she notices that his eyes could not be mistaken for any other color but gold.

"So what's this really about, _Gabriel_?" Dean asks, stressing the name, and gold eyes go wide, the confident look falling off the angel's face in honest shock.

"He's trying to get the two of you to play your parts and say yes to Lucifer and Michael," the red head explains excitedly, thrilled to be able to talk to one of her favorite characters, before she's pinned to a wall by the archangel turned trickster. He had all but evaporated out of Dean's grip, gold eyes now narrow as they look the redhead over. The excited bubble bursts as she realizes she'd totally put herself in deep shit.

"Who are you and how do you know that?" the angel asks, not liking having a surprise sprung on him, keeping the Winchesters from trying to save her by sticking their feet to the floor as she tries to press herself deeper into the wall.

"Hey! Don't shoot the messenger! God brought me in and has been letting me change things for the better… I hope," she says uneasily, hands slowly going up in surrender as he frowns at her.

"You two chuckleheads enjoy this while Red and I have a chat," he says, gold eyes not leaving Largo's face. He doesn't bother snapping his fingers to keep up the act before the two are suddenly in an interrogation room, with Largo cuffed to the table and back in her normal clothes and Gabriel dressed up like a police detective.

"Name?" he asks as she pouts, trying not to chafe her wrists with the handcuffs which were to tight for comfort and swallows hard.

"Largo Fox, is this really necessary? We both know you're the stronger of us," she asks, fidgeting and the question is ignored.

"Age?" the archangel asks, staying in character.

"Twenty-six," she says with a sigh of defeat and he hums, scribbling it down.

"Height, I'd say five-seven and a half."

"I'm five-eight dammit!" Largo snaps, her face tinting an angry pink since she was sensitive about her height. She was the shortest in her family.

"Hmm, Five-seven with out the half, hair doesn't count. Hair color, red. Eye color, blue, glasses, freckles, yada, yada, yada," he says before tossing the clip board over his shoulder, already bored with the role. "Alright, down to business, what are you and why are you here?" he asks, leaning forward, hands steepled in front of him so they hide his mouth from view.

"I'm human and I'm from another dimension where the lives of Dean and Sam Winchester are documented in a TV show called Supernatural. This is season five and I've seen through season eight, so I thought what I'd do, since I was chosen for whatever reason, was make things easier on them and since Raphael hasn't come to smite me yet, I figure God's given me a pass," she explains.

"And why would dear old Dad do that?" he asks, leaning back with a disbelieving scoff.

"I don't know. Does it look like I've met the deity? Maybe they went out to play skee ball and realized 'Oh shit things are going down the crapper' so decided to bring in the last star fighter," she says and the angel's lips twitch at the movie references before checking the girl's mind to see that she's telling the truth, she honestly had no idea why she had been chosen and he sighs.

The Archangel snaps his fingers reflexively and they're in a lounge on a comfortable couch. There was no point in making them both uncomfortable anymore.

"Help yourself, so what's your sales pitch to try and get me to join Team Freewill?" he asks, gesturing to the sweets on the coffee table in front of them as the red head rubs her wrists, trying to get rid of the feeling of the handcuffs.

"Well, lets see, if things go on how they're supposed to you die," she says and he looks at her with wide eyes, cause just which one of his brothers kills him he has to wonder. "Lucifer and Michael end up in the cage with their vessels. There is a massive civil war in heaven because Raphael wants to release the two and put the apocalypse back on track while Castiel, who is killed and brought back again, wants to keep the earth in one piece. Thousands of angels die, and I mean literally thousands. Including Raphael… and the Leviathans are sprung out of purgatory and released onto the earth," she pauses to admire his disbelieving and slightly horrified look, "do you want me to go on? Cause I can." She grabs a bowl full of chocolates and starts in on them as the archangel thinks about what she said and what he'd seen in her head.

He sits there still as a statue as the chocolates start to disappear. Largo was nervous as all hell. She loved Gabriel as a character, but had no clue if she had just scared him away for good or brought him over to Team Freewill.

"I suppose you win. I'll join Team Freewill," he says when she's half way through the bowl and she grins in relief.

"Good, but first, can we watch Sam and Dean?" she asks, this was one of her favorite episodes of all time and he smirks, snapping and suddenly there's a TV in front of them.

"I did spend a lot of time on this one, we might as well enjoy it," he says, secretly happy to have someone else around to admire his handy work and the two talk as they watch the Winchesters fumble through sitcoms and game shows before they're joined by Castiel. Gabriel goes to snap him out of it, but Largo stops him.

"No way, leave him with them," she says before looking through the TV guide. She changes the channel so they're on a diving competition, in speedos.

"What the hell!?" Dean demands as Sam blushes, trying to cover himself. Castiel just looks down, confused at his sudden lack of clothing.

"Really?" Gabriel asks, though he's smirking.

"Leave me alone, they're pretty and it's not like I'll get another chance. Sam and Dean both wear boxers and Castiel is never in anything less then his holy tax accountant get up," she says, face red. Castile was thinner then Misha Collins, with out as many muscles as the actor, which went better with the fact that Jimmy Novak had a desk job. Gabriel chuckles at her reaction and the fact she kept glancing away from the TV, as though they knew she was watching.

"Not going to complain, I'm liking the view," he says as they watch the three have to dive and swim until the show is over.

"Aw," Largo pouts and Gabriel changes the channel and watches as her disappointment turns to awe since it's a cartoon.

"What the heck?" cartoon Dean asks and then frowns at his inability to swear and goes through every curse he knows.

"Have I told you that you're amazing? I knew there was a reason besides the sweets that you are my favorite character," Largo tells him as she watches cartoon Castiel looks at his little, black wings, looking positively adorable.

"No, and what's your ship? I stumbled across the lovely world a fan fiction the other day after going through the Supernatural books," he asks with a grin at both the compliment and the blush on the ginger's face.

"Do we have to talk about Supernatural fan fiction?" she asks.

"Yep, now what do you ship? I'm liking DeanxJo," he says and she snorts.

"No way! They totally have a sibling thing going. If you must know, I don't have a single ship. I like Destiel, Debriel, Ducifer, Michean, DeAna, Deandiriel, Deathazar for Dean, and for Cas, Destiel again, Casifer, Casbriel, Calthazar, Casdiriel though I hate Megstiel, it makes no sense to me," she says and Gabriel frowns at the names.

"What?" he asks.

"Shipper names are a fusion of their names. You know, like KirkxSpock is Spirk," she says and he nods.

"Alright, so Dean with… wait, Debriel is Dean with me, isn't it?" he asks and she giggles.

"Yes, I think you two are just two peas in the pod and could easily be more then friends," she says.

"Alright, so basically Dean with many of my brethren, and Castiel. No Sam? No Damcest?" he asks and gets an eye roll.

"Its Wincest where I come from, cause it's Winchester with out the her, and I don't like it. I mean, Sam and Dean make great brothers, but I don't understand why people want them together, because they always make one far to submissive. It's the same reason I don't like Sabriel, or you with Sam, because you're a lot like Dean… and the actor who played you in my world was shorter and I can't see you taking it from Sam," she says and he smirks.

"So what other pairings do you support me in?" he asks and she shifts uncomfortably, but decides to plow on.

"Well, I like you with Cas and Dean at the same time, you and Baldur, Balthazar, and double stuffed with Michael and Lucifer," she says and gets the joy of watching the archangel choke on a chocolate cake pop.

"What!?" he sputters out.

"I didn't stutter and you're the one who brought on this line of conversation," she defends as he recovers and smirks.

"So not only do you read fan fiction, you read smut," he says and is rewarded with another blush.

"Shut up," she says and he laughs.

The two keep watching and getting to know each other for a few hours before they agree it's time to let the boys out.

"You two have been sitting there, eating, this entire time?" Sam asks, his patented bitch face on when he sees the two. They were sitting next to each other so that they're nearly touching, a table full of sweets in front of them, half demolished, and the archangel's arms over the back of the sofa, one right behind Largo's shoulders. The red head tries to sink further into the couch at the glares she's getting from the Winchesters.

"Yep, Largo here's convinced me to help you chuckleheads out but, there was no way I was going to waste all the effort I put into this," Gabriel says, taking all the blame since there was little the two could do to him as Dean's eyes slide over the archangel to look at the ginger.

"You're the one who put us in that swimming competition," he says, hands going to his hips as the only girl goes bright red, looking at her lap.

"Yeah," she concedes after a minute, not looking at them, since Dean knew all her tells since he had been teaching her how to gamble.

"Hey, can't blame the girl, it was a nice view," the archangel says with a leer as his eyes travel over Dean, who scowls and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Don't objectify me," he says and the leer turns into a mischievous grin as Gabriel snaps his fingers. On the screen is now a close up of Dean's ass in a speedo and the angel hands his partner in crime a pair of Blues brother's glasses. The two had chatted a lot as they had watched the Winchesters and the angel of Thursday struggle. The red head giggles as she puts them on and bites her bottom lip. The action is mimicked by the archangel as they both make fists and gaze at the screen. Sam covers his mouth with one hand, trying to cover his amusement since he recognizes what the two are doing, while Cas's head tips to the side and Dean goes red.

"Stop ogling my ass!" he says before the two break down into giggles.

"But it's such a nice ass, Deano," Gabriel says, leer back in full force. Castiel frowns, not liking that look and not liking how close the archangel is to Largo though he knows he should be thrilled that his brother has joined their cause. He moves so he is sitting on Largo's other side, not so subtly glaring at the archangel, who raises an eyebrow at him in amusement.

"You keep strange company, Largo. First a spider that is really a Trickster, and now a Trickster that is really an Archangel, along with your witch friend," the angel says, wanting the ginger's attention and gets a smile that makes his stomach feel strange and he was almost uncomfortably warm this close to her.

"I attract weird company, I blame it on Dean and Sam," she says as the angel looks her over, making sure she is alright and ignores the knowing look he was getting from the archangel.

"So what now?" Dean asks, ignoring the increasingly common sight of the angel of Thursday trying to hog all the redhead's attention and the ginger looks between the four of them when she realizes all eyes are on her.

"Er, go on with our lives? I dunno. I should probably get back. I don't know how Bobby survived on his own besides the fact that he's to stubborn to die," she says and Dean snorts while Sam rolls his eyes.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we go celebrate me joining you chuckleheads at a nice restaurant and we can talk about future plans there," Gabriel suggests.

"If your buying. Otherwise, lets get take out and go back to the motel room," Dean counters and Largo perks up.

"Lets get pizza!" she says before turning to Cas, who was still sitting close enough that she could feel him with out looking. "Have you tried pizza yet?" she asks and the lower ranked angel shakes his head.

"I have not," he says, wanting to do so now because she seemed so happy with the idea.

"It's great," she says before looking at the other three for agreement.

"Pizza it is," Dean says, since it had been awhile.

The five don't talk about anything important after agreeing that the archangel would help the Garrison ranked angel with hunting down the remaining horsemen. Instead, they talk about previous hunts and tell stories, Gabriel especially enthralls them with his tales as a pagan, and what the three humans don't notice is the angels touching their grace together, both having missed being in the company of their brethren.

- End -

Largofan: Done with another chapter and I'd just like to explain one thing so I don't get reviews pointing it out. Over the few months Largo has been in the SPN world, when ever Castiel appears at the Singer house, he has her attention and Largo explains things to him with out being sarcastic. Castiel doesn't have the best grasp on sarcasm so a lot of times it probably comes off as us humans being rude, which is why he's a bit selfish when it comes to Largo's attention and why he might be slightly out of character when he does his best to get it focused back on him.

Also, there'll be at least one Glass Shards before the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

Largofan: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"What do you mean Dean and Sam are missing?" Largo asks a couple of weeks later, from where she was leaning back in the stool by her desk. The two hunters had been calling her constantly for the last couple of days, since their things kept going missing. They were convinced this was something important and she just wasn't telling them to enjoy their suffering.

"Gabriel and I came to check in with them as we normally do, but they are not at the motel. All their things are there and the manager said he hasn't seen them leave, but they're not here," Castiel explains and Largo frowns. She knew absolutely nothing about this and it annoyed her since it seemed extremely important.

"Anything weird? Like sulfur or… lingering angel residue?" she asks, not sure how to phrase it.

"Angels do not leave residue, but if you mean lingering traces of their power, then no," he says and she nods to him before grabbing her ready bag, just in case she is taken as well.

"Bobby, Cas says Sam and Dean are missing. I'm going to go help him and Gabriel search for them. Make sure to feed everyone if I'm not back in time!" she shouts down into the basement and the older man grunts, unable to leave since he was on phone duty for another hunter so was doing inventory.

"Make sure ya find the idjits," he says and she smiles at the fact he sounds so sure she will before turning to the angel, slightly pleased with herself that she was used to him enough by now that his standing so close they were almost touching doesn't cause her entire face to flame up, just her cheeks.

"Alright, lets go," she says and gets a nod. He places a hand on her shoulder and flaps his wings, taking them to the Winchester's current motel room. Largo looks around the room, wondering why it smells so nice. She had been in Sam and Dean's motel rooms before, and they normally smelled like cheap air fresheners that can't quite mask the lingering smells of body odor and the decay of the place. Her frown deepens when she finds thriving live flowers in the room and when she snoops about outside she finds a ring of mushrooms just below the bathroom window.

_Why would Fairies want them?_ she thinks, forehead furrowed before something reaches out and grabs her calf, dragging her down the hole that the ring of mushrooms marked with a muffled shriek from the ginger.

"Found this poking about," the troll, because there was nothing else it could be, says, tossing the redhead on the floor carelessly.

Largo lands on her face, and it takes a second for her to get her bearings straight, but when she does, she quickly scrambles to her feet, trying to regain her equilibrium and not vomit. She favors the leg the troll hadn't fisted, which makes the task all that much harder much to the amusement of the assembled fae.

Largo looks around and to see she was before an ornate throne that looked to be made of a tree that had grown that way with jewels and gold hanging from it. On the throne was a young looking man with silver hair and startling green eyes. He was ridiculously attractive, even with pointed ears and only four fingers on each hand.

"Who are you?" the man asks lazily. Green eyes taking in the frazzled and slightly battered young woman.

"I'm not telling you unless you give me your name first," the red head replies, struggling to remain standing on only one foot because it felt like the troll had bruised her entire leg in its crushing grip. She was just glad she had tried to write a story involving fairies since she had spent months researching and cross checking her findings.

"Why?" he queries, a sculpted eyebrow raising.

"Cause names can give you power over a person. Where are the two men your people spirited away?" she asks and the king on the throne looks at the human in amusement. Much like a cat does with a spirited mouse.

"Seems you know a bit about our kind. The Winchesters, and yes, I already know their names, are going to be my pets once I get done breaking them. That way they can't act as the vessels for the Apocalypse," he says and the two are pushed forward, stripped down to their boxers and bound in silver chains with muzzles. They both had injuries and Largo winces at some of the lash marks she can see from the front.

"Did you guys eat or drink anything?" she asks and they shake their heads before she turns back to the king on the throne, who is a little more impressed with her. "We're working on another way. A way to trap Lucifer back in his cage. They will never say yes and there are other vessels that the archangels can take," the girl pleads her case, wanting to get her friends out of here.

"And if I want them as my pets?" he asks and the ginger digs through everything she knows about fairies, her eyes all but blurring as they flit to and fro.

"Then how about we play a game of twenty questions to find out each other's names. First one to find out the other's name wins and gets the Winchesters. Both parties agree not to hunt down the other… and obviously, we can't ask straight out what the other's name is," the red head says even as her stomach drops down as part of her realizes just how stupid she's being. She should just call for Cas and Gabe since they could find her.

"And I shouldn't just throw you to my men why?" the fae asks.

"Because there is an angel and an Archangel that'll start looking for me soon. Unlike the Winchesters, they can find me very easily," the red head says and the king tenses as unease fills the room with restless shifting.

"And if neither of us can guess the other's name in twenty questions?" he asks.

"Then we play again with another goal in mind," Largo says and the king nods.

"Fine, you have a deal," he says, holding out his hand. Largo limps forward and shakes it. A chair is brought for her at a slight movement of the king's hand. "I go first. What letter does your name start with?" the king asks as the young woman sits down, relieved to be off her leg.

"L, could I have read your name in a book written by a mortal author?" the red head asks, hoping it will be a yes and the king shifts slightly.

"Yes, how many letters does your given name have," he asks.

"Five, have you appeared in a work of Shakespeare?" a more obviously uncomfortable shift accompanies this question and Largo can't believe her luck if she's right.

"Yes, is your name Laura?" the king asks, reasonably confident that he's correct and wanting to end this. The young woman in front of him was striking to close for comfort. Largo puffs up, sure she has the king's name.

"No, can I compare you to a midsummer's eve, Titania?" the girl asks and there is dead silence as every eye in the room is on her in confusion.

"Yes," the king growls, form rippling and becoming that of an equally attractive female. "Why didn't you ask if I was Oberon?" she asks, face set in a scowl as Largo wonders if God doesn't favor her.

"I've always imagined Oberon to be more masculine, and you said pets and had the boys stripped to their skivvies. I've always thought of Oberon as liking the ladies. Plus, silver and green are classically female colors," the human says, pleased with herself for managing to rescue Sam and Dean.

"Yes, and while he's enjoying his whores, I was going to amuse myself," the fairy queen says, standing up with almost impossible elegance and walking until she's right in front of the ginger. Largo is forced to stand as well as the chair is yanked away from under her and something grabs the back of her shirt to lift her onto her feet instead of leaving her to fall on her ass. Largo hisses as she has to put weight on her bad leg again before standing up straight, not wanting to show fear after she'd won. She swallows hard since she barely reached the fairy queen's collar bone and the to perfect creature in front of her was intimidating.

"Unfortunately, I must keep our bargain," Titania sighs, cupping the back of the human woman's head, fingers tugging out the elastic band holding it back and threading through shoulder length red hair as she forces the girl's head back. Her other hand goes to cup the girls right cheek before trailing down until it's resting over the center of Largo's chest. Titania swoops down, her lips attacking the human's with bruising force. Blue eyes are blown wide as the human struggles to get away. Titania brands runes onto the redhead's ribs to keep her hidden from any fairies who might get it in their heads to go after her and the muffled shout of pain from the human gives the queen access to her mouth.

The fairy takes full advantage against the struggling human only pulling back as her tongue is nearly bitten off by the distressed mortal who spits out the berry the queen had tried to shove down her throat, hitting the fairy woman in the chest with it. Titania scowls as she stands up straight, sneering in slight disgust at the invisible mark on her black shirt.

"I guess I will just make due with your first kiss and your hair tie. Good bye," she says smugly as Largo lunges forward to try and grab it back, it was the only one she had left from home and it had little gold snitches on it. She isn't fast enough since with a snap of the queen's fingers, the three are suddenly back on the surface, Sam and Dean still in their underwear and bound in silver, the circle of mushrooms gone.

"What happened?" Gabriel asks, since he had been taking a leak when he had felt a flash of power coming from right outside the window he was now peering out of.

"Lets get inside first," the red head says despondently, mouth bruised and hair mused. She has to help Sam and Dean get in through the window so they don't have to deal with awkward questions and someone possibly calling the cops before going around to the front.

"Fairies are real?" is the first thing Dean asks when he's un-muzzled.

"Yes, thankfully she won't go after you again," the red head says, throwing herself down onto one of the beds face first, sulking.

"Calm down, it was just a kiss and your hair tie," Sam tells her, though is amused by her antics. The ginger moves her head so she was no longer trying to suffocate herself in the bedding and glares at the man as the normally pale complexion goes from pink to dark red again.

"It was my first kiss and it wasn't a kiss. No, I was face raped by the Fairy Queen Titania! And it wasn't just a hair tie! That was my lucky one with the gold snitches on it! It was the only one I had from home!" the young woman angrily.

"Your twenty-six and have never been kissed?" Dean asks in disbelief and the ginger goes back to trying to suffocate herself in the bedspread, not sure which is worse, having her first kiss violently stolen by the literal fairy queen or the teasing she's going to get from Dean.

"I'm not that social and I'm awkward and I'm a geek, none of that screams date me or that I'm romantically available or capable. Especially in a small town where the few who were interested, were disgusting," the explanation comes through the sheets muffled, but understandable.

"So that's what she meant by not going away empty handed, both the things she took had emotional value to you," Sam says and Largo continues to lie face down on the bed as the two human men fill the angels in on what happened as they get free of their bonds. She stand up once they're fully free and dressed.

"I'm taking my reward now," Largo grumps, grabbing the silver chains as she limps over to stand next to Castiel. "Take me home now please?" she asks and he nods, ignoring Dean's protest since there was a few thousand dollars in silver in the red head's hands.

"Largo, I do not understand the importance of a first kiss, and what is face rape?" Castiel asks as they arrive at the main room of the Singer house.

"A first kiss is supposed to be something romantic, something you remember cause it's the first time you're with someone that you like romantically. Face rape is when someone forcefully kisses you and shoves their tongue into your mouth," she explains as she always does when he has questions, no matter how awkward or embarrassing they are as she limps toward the stairs. She gets two steps before she nearly falls over and Castiel catches her.

"Allow me to help you, and I have been face raped as well," he says, trying to empathize with her as they awkwardly move up the stairs.

"If you mean Dean took you to a brothel, it's not rape if you pay for it," she says, giving him a small smile as they reach her room and she throws her bag in the corner. He helps her sit down and continues on since he had made her smile.

"But I did not want it and it was nothing you described a first kiss should be," he argues.

"Still isn't face rape, it was a mistake," she replies, putting the silver off to the side and taking off her shoes. The angel concedes the point as he moves to sit next to her, since she didn't like it when he stood, she said it made her feel rude.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks as he watches her roll up her pant leg and look over the rapidly forming bruises on her leg. Pale cheeks flame red again as her head whips around to face him, eyes wide.

"W… Why?" she asks, not really daring to hope it was anything other then him being naïve.

"Because I like you in a way that I do not like the others or even my brothers and sisters in heaven. I like being close to you and touching you. I like talking to you and wish to experience what a kiss is supposed to be with you," he says, pleased for some reason that he is the reason for the blush that was rapidly spreading across her nose and to the rest of her face.

"Yo… I'd like to kiss you as well," she admits, looking up at him through her lashes. His mouth quirks up slightly as he makes her raise her head with a hand on her chin and leans forward, since the men on the TV almost always initiated the kiss. Largo meets him half way, her head tipping to one side so their noses don't smash together and their lips meet in a chaste kiss. Largo smiles against the dry, chapped lips of the angel before moving so her forehead is against his. Blue eyes meet blue over black frames.

"I… felt something that time," Castiel says after a minute.

"Something good?" Largo asks hopefully, feeling like she'd just swallowed an entire swarm of butterflies.

"Yes," Castiel says before kissing her again, less chaste this time and more awkward, since neither really knows what their doing. Castiel just knows that it feels good, it feels right when Largo's fingers thread their way into his hair. The smooth feeling of the soft skin of her throat under his fingers as they trail along it is pleasing. His hand goes to cup the side of her neck, thumb rubbing along her jaw. Their lips explore each others before Largo needs to breathe and the flush now on her face makes Castiel even prouder.

"This changes things, right?" the angel asks, looking at her intently.

"Yeah, it means you can't let Dean… or Gabriel, take you out to brothels. I… I'll get pissed if you do," she says biting her lower lip and looking down before back up at him.

"I can't be with other women and you can't be with other men," he summarizes and gets a soft laugh.

"I don't think either of us really need to worry about that. Our awkwardness repels others, but yeah, that's the gist of it," she says before rubbing her cheek against his before her leg throbs again and makes her hiss.

"I need to get changed, can you get some ice for my leg?" she asks and he nods, leaving and making sure to knock when he comes back. He glares when she gives him the okay, eyes landing on the rapidly purpling limb before taking in all the other injuries that her shorts and t-shirt let him see. He gives her the ice before getting the first aide kit, intent on bandaging her up since he knew she'd refuse to let him heal her.

"Largo," Castiel says in greeting a week later, returning from hunting down a lead that had unfortunately lead to a dead end. The girl beams at him, standing and giving him a short kiss on the lips in greeting, something the angel liked very much, especially since her normal greeting to everyone else was 'Hi' with out looking up from what she was doing. Bobby rolls his eyes at the two, the corner of his mouth twitching up.

"I'll be out in the shed," he says and Castiel frowns as he watches the older man leave.

"Does he dislike me?" the angel asks, staying close to the red head.

"No, he doesn't want to have to watch us. Says we're so sickeningly sweet we might be giving him cavities… it's an expression," she says with a chuckle before the other can ask.

"I see, do you have a minute?" he asks, eyes going to her again and trailing over her face, quickly counting the freckles he sees there.

"For you I do, what do you need?" she asks and he shifts awkwardly.

"Can we go to your room first?" he asks and she nods, giving him a puzzled look before saving her work and shutting her laptop. She hopes Dean, Sam, or Gabriel haven't put some stupid idea in his head. The two's hands come together like magnets and Largo has a flash back of the hooker leading the angel off to the back, but forces it out of her mind. It was far to early for that.

"What's the matter, Cas?" she asks, watching in confusion as the angel strips out of his coat and jacket before fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. The ginger helps, taking his tie off first before swatting his hands away to undo the buttons herself, hoping she wasn't giving him the wrong message. He smiles once he's topless before turning his back to her. There was a small patch of coal black feathers on the smooth skin before his wings seem to explode out of it, the room filling with the smell of ozone and smoke.

"Part of… angelic bonding and courtship includes preening… I haven't… I've had to always preen my own wings. I did not fight against Lucifer and his forces before the casting down. After that, it was frowned at to form such bonds, so I have only heard and seen it from afar," he explains, blushing and wondering if she'd even want to preen his wings as the human beams at his back.

"I'd love to, you'll have to guide me through it though," she says and he nods, looking at her over his shoulder before sitting on the end of the bed. He can feel her get onto the bed and move behind him.

"There are oil glands near where they meet my shoulders. The point of preening is to make sure all feathers are in the right spot and covered in a light coating of the oil. Our wings are representations of our Grace," he says as hands lightly flit over the area, finding swollen feeling bumps and he shudders at the pleasant feeling though Largo worries that it might be painful.

"These?" she asks, tracing over the bumps lightly, worried pushing on them will hurt him.

"Yes, just press them lightly," he says and his eyes slide closed in pleasure as she does. The unease in Largo's stomach loosens a little as his back slumps slightly, the muscles relaxing.

"I'm no expert, but they feel swollen," Largo says as she looks at the clear oil now in her palm curiously, letting it roll about and coat the skin.

"They are, I haven't had time to preen," he says as she coats her hands starts to go over the right wing, marveling at the feel of the massive wings and feathers.

"Have they always been black?" she asks as she works.

"No, angels all have wings of different colors, but when I went to hell to get Dean, the fires there scorched them black. They used to be a pale green," he explains, as he relaxes further, elbows resting on his knees and his head hanging down. He understood now why this was considered a bonding experience. The feeling of another's hands going through his feathers were nothing like his own.

It takes hours to get to every feather, make sure it's coated and making sure no feathers are tangled together or sticking out at an odd angle.

"Did I do alright?" she asks, lightly rubbing his shoulders and wing joints.

"You did more then that," he says happily. He hadn't realized how much having his wings being unpreened had bothered him until they were. He looks in the mirror, flexing them as much as the room will allow and admiring how nice they looked. He also sees her happy smile as she looks down at his head.

"Good, I'll happily preen your wings whenever you need me to," she says, kissing the top of his head and he wonders why the soft press of her chest against his neck makes a shudder go down his spine

"Thank you," he says, shivering again as her fingers trail up the auxiliary feathers and all the feathers on his wings stand up at the pleasant sensation. Largo laughs softly at the avianish action and kisses his head again.

- End -

Largofan: Lots of fluff and the fairies are important for a reason you'll see in a later chapters, I didn't just add them all willy nilly. There will be a couple of chapters in Glass Shards posted, so please check it out!


End file.
